Fox's Red Dawn
by Ilessthan3Yaoi
Summary: After Sasuke leaves Konoha for Orochimaru, Naruto goes missing. A few years later brings Sasuke plotting, Sakura leaving, and Naruto... apart of the Ninja World's greatest threat. SasuNaru
1. The Delicate Fox

**Title: Fox's Red Dawn**

**Category: Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Warnings: Language(Hidan Mainly), Blood**

**Summary:**_ The Akatsuki is on the move now with… Naruto on their side? What's going on? The inevitable; this is what you get Konoha. SasuNaru_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters affiliated with the aforementioned series. This goes for all chapters because I am lazy and forgetful.**

**~YaoiLemons~**

Sakura blew air angrily out her nose as she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "Where is he?" she finally snapped. Kakashi looked up from his book briefly before going back to reading.

"Maa Sakura-chan, he'll be here soon." the Jonin said although on the inside, he was worried as well. By this time, the blond would be up and ready to try to woo his pink haired student, despite his slightly odd attitude since his third student fled the village. The young boy didn't seem as optimistic lately, often slipping up and saying something to put the ex-Anbu at unease. He would mutter things like 'death to them all' or even smile sadistically when they beat the targets of their missions. His eyes were more narrowed, always shinning with dark mischief, his nails were sharper, his already abnormal fangs were longer and sharper, and the whisker markings on his cheeks were slightly darker. Small changes but Kakashi noticed them all. With all the odd things happening with the Jinchuuriki, Kakashi was afraid to leave the boy by himself.

And being two hours late was _really_ not helping.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" eventually came the somewhat timid and worried tone of his only present Genin.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Came we go look for Naruto now?"

"Hai. I'll check his house, you go check Ichiraku." Without a word, the young girl was off, taking to the roof tops to get to the ramen stand quicker. Kakashi closed his book with a snap and disappeared with a poof. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

**~YaoiLemons~**

When the gray haired ninja arrived at Naruto's apartment complex, things were quiet. Too quiet. He climbed the stairs only to find bloody footprints leading to the blond's door. His heart started to pound. _'Calm down Kakashi. You know that boy is too proud to die. He still has to bring Sasuke back.'_ It was a pathetic line of thought to cling to but it helped anyway. He put his gloved hand out to open the door but the door creaked opened without him having to turn the handle. He stepped in and followed the bloody foot prints that stopped right in the middle of the hallway to the blond's room. The bathroom door was open, the medicine cabinet cracked open just a little. He continued his way down to the boy's bedroom to see the open first aid kit along with more blood that dripped onto the floor. In the center of the bed was a note written in red ink. As he got closer his eye widened. _'That's not ink. That's Naruto's blood!'_ He carefully grabbed the note and scanned it quickly.

_To whoever finds this,_

_We have taken Naru-chan away. He doesn't belong there in the God forsaken village. Did you know that he almost got raped yesterday? Tobi took care of the bad guys though so you don't have to worry. He's delicate! You can't just treat him any kind of way! Hopefully, Naru-chan will never have to see you guys again!_

There at the bottom corner of the paper was a little red cloud.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Tsunade shifted uncomfortably in her chair for umpteenth time; something just didn't feel right today. As if on cue, Kakashi burst through the door, panting and looking overall worried and horrified. Without any warning, he shoved a piece of paper under her nose. "The Akatsuki have taken Naruto!"

It all came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. She read the note over and over, trying to see if there was a mistake but the words never changed. "Shizune! Assemble a tracking team immediately!"

"Yes Milady!"

"Kakashi, you're going to as team leader. You leave as soon as everyone is ready. Dismissed."

**~YaoiLemons~**

"You know Naru-chan," Tobi chirped happily, "you look very pretty when you're asleep." The blond said nothing, given his state of unconscious. The masked man looked up at the huge boulder and fazed himself in with the blond. "Tobi's back! And he brought Naru-chan with him!" The missing ninja were already gathered in the center of the room, standing in a circle. "So what does Pein-sama what Tobi to do with Naru-chan?"

"Set him down Tobi." the orange haired man ordered. The orange clad blond was placed carefully on the ground in the middle of the circle as ordered and the masked man took his place in the empty spot. The sole woman of the group sunk to her knees and ran her green glowing hands up and down his still figure. A soft groan was admitted from the boy as blue eyes flickered open and he sat up slowly.

"Where…? Where am I?" He blinked a couple times and looked around before gasping and backing away from the Akatsuki leader. "What…! Why am I here?" He looked around some more, gathering that he was in the middle of a circle. "Why am I not Konoha?"

"Because you're staying here, little one." He recognized the voice as Itachi's and growled.

"Restrain him." Before he knew it, blue hands grabbed his arms and kept them behind his back. The blond tried to struggle but the blue skinned Akatsuki member kept him where he was. "Now, drop the act. We have a proposition for you, Naruto."

**~YaoiLemons~**

I snorted mentally; proposition my ass. They're probably just going to say if I don't struggle and they'll make it as pain(ful)less as possible. Sadistic assholes. I look up and guess what; all of them are watching me. Damn. "Okay, you caught me." My voice is a couple octaves higher and I have like a… proper accent. Where I got it, don't ask. My parents are six feet under. "What kind of proposition do you have for blond little me that doesn't include dying?"

"Join us, Naruto. We've seen how you're treated in Konoha and it's not the type of treatment for someone with your kind of power and potential. Especially after what almost happened last not; it was surprising though. That didn't seem like you at all." Oi! Where the hell does he get off judging me when I barely even know him? The one with the white hair snickered at me.

"Dumbass mortal."

"Oi, shut your mouth you stupid dunce! You sound like those pathetic wannabe mafia bosses!" I smirked when he started turning red.

"I am nothing like those heathens, you cunt!"

"You sure don't act like it!"

"Well you sound like one of those prissy proper people!"

"At least I have class unlike someone."

"WHAT!"

"That's enough, both of you." Man I hated this guy's purple eyes; they were so fucking creepy! "Especially you Hidan; he's a child and you're a grown man." Damnit, he's looking at me again. "Now, what is your answer?" Hm, good question. I'm guessing if I say no, they'll chain me up somewhere until they get the other Jinchuuriki. If I say yes, I'll just be stuck with these guys until I die which isn't anytime soon according to Kyuubi. So either way I'm fucked. Great. I sighed. Oh well, either was better than Konoha.

"Well sitting in a cage, waiting until you guys stop pussyfooting around and capture the other eight Jinchuuriki doesn't sound like any fun. Also you people are so dull and emotionless, it's creepy so I officially accept the mission of making this organization somewhat bearable." I declared. There was silence for a while but I didn't care. When I first met Sasuke, talking to a brick wall was more entertaining and fruitful than talking to him. A chuckle sounded from behind me and I looked back to see Kisame laughing. "May I please be informed of what's so funny?" He grinned at me.

"I find it hilarious that a kid like you would want _us_, a criminal organization, to be happy."

"Well, it's just boring around here. Adults are just so serious all the time so I feel you need the change."I stated matter of factly. "Now could you please let me go? My arms are starting to numb, Kisame." The leader guy nodded and I sighed in relief as the pressure left my limbs.

**~YaoiLemons~**

"Hidan, take Naruto to his room. We'll hold a meeting for introductions later." Pein ordered as the blond nodded and went to follow the Jashin follower. He yelped when he was hefted over said man's should. "What the hell? Put me down!"

"We can't have you running loose." the Jashinist replied.

"I'm serious! Put me down!" There was a moment of silence before a gasp and another shout. "I know what this is, you rapist!" A dramatic yell. "Help! Somebody help me! He's going to rape me! My innocence! He's going to deflower me! OH, THE HORROR!" There was another yelp and thud before more shouting.

"A rapist! Me? I'm not a rapist, fuckface! Even if I were one, I would be raping your fugly ass!"

"Fugly! Have you taking a look in the mirror lately! Or you just don't since you know it will break because you're SO! DAMN! **UGLY**!"

Pein groaned as they started a new round of yelling. "I'm starting to think that this was not a good idea." Konan stood next to him.

"We'll everyone seems entertained." she said. It was true Kisame and Deidara were leaning over each other laughing, Sasori and Itachi bore small smirks, and Kakuzu and Zetsu were chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, I guess so."


	2. The Elegant Fox

**Title: Fox's Red Dawn**

**Category: Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Warnings: Language (You Know Who), Blood**

**Summary: **_The Akatsuki is on the move now with Naruto on their side? What's going on? The inevitable; this is what you get Konoha. SasuNaru_

**Disclaimer: Oh look, I didn't forget the disclaimer this chapter. Well anyway, if I owned Naruto, it would be rated M but seeing as it isn't well you can rest assure I don't. But I did influence the two SasuNaru kisses though. (Not really but a girl can wish.)**

**Heart-chan: Okay, I was going to update but my laptop wanted to be a dick. ALSO!**

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto blinked once, twice, and third time before breaking the silence. "I have to do _what_ now?" Pein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You have to retrieve our ring from Orochimaru. We're not exactly sure just where he is at the current moment, seeing as he's constantly changing bases, but we do know that he has an informant bring him information along with a few things from another hideout. Now, you have to somehow seduce him into letting you travel with him. You can kill him if you want after you arrive at the hideout." the orange-haired leader said.

"Okay, I get that part but why do I have to do it?" the blond cried. Zetsu chose this moment to intervene.

"It seems that** your escort** has a special liking to **blonds. **_Especially_, your type." his double toned voice chimed.

"I think you people seem to be forgetting that _DEIDARA_ IS BLOND, TOO!" the younger blond shrieked.

"His acting sucks." Sasori said.

"Yeah, you have experience, un." Deidara agreed, not the least bit offended. Naruto sighed, defeated.

"Okay, okay, fine! When and where do I find this guy?"

"He's going to a party in Otafuku Gai tonight at the town hall. You can get in, no invitation required."

"But that's like, only a few miles from Konoha! Do you know how long it'll take me to get there?"

"Oh you'll be fine whiskers." Kisame said. He sighed once more before turning to exit their base camp.

"Oh and gaki?" The blond turned his head to Kakuzu whose eyes were shining with glee.

"Yes, Kuzu-jiji?"

"He's rich, so milk this all you can."

"Hai." And he disappeared in a swirl of red.

**~YaoiLemons~**

She was here. She was finally here. Finally here to take her Sasuke-kun back home to Konoha. And no help from that useless loser Naruto.

Naruto.

The name of the demon who dared tried to get close to her Sasuke. He was going to kill them all soon after the mission to bring Sasuke-kun home. But it never happened, seeing he was captured and obviously killed by the Akatsuki.

It explained his monstrous stamina and his fast healing abilities. How he defeated Haku back when they were Genin. But no more. No more would she be fooled by his demonic spells. She would bring Sasuke back home on her own, help him kill his brother, then find the probably decayed body of the demon and spat on it.

Together with the love of her life.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time as he walked through the doors of the hall and into the room filled with people, dressed in a female's black kimono with red and purple rose petals dancing about it and a pink obi tied up in a large bow in the back, a long slit going all the way up to his upper left thigh, just barely hiding his unmarred light tanned skin from whoever looked. The clank of his geta sandals was lost to the sound of people chattering. _'Okay, I'm looking for a guy named Tenshimaru. He's got brown hair and odd golden colored eyes, around Kakuzu's height with skin a few shades darker than my own; shouldn't be too hard to find.'_ Before the blond could continue his search for his target, a man in expensive robes, most likely the mayor of the town, walked up to the small stage in the front. Everyone hushed and rushed to find a seat. He managed to get a chair in the front row and sighed yet again as he search was delayed. _'Might as well start a plan of action. First, I'll find him and get to know him or whatever and then make up some sob story as I go along. But what? Hm…'_ Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the man approaching him and he jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see exactly who he was looking for. _'Jackpot.'_

"Is this seat taken?" Tenshimaru asked politely. _'My catch for the night.'_ Naruto forced a blushed onto his face.

"O-oh, no! Go right ahead." he practically squeaked, stuttering about his words. _'Might as well start the show now.'_

"Thank you." the brunette said as he sat. The blond nodded vigorously, the blush darkening ever so slightly. They both turned to the front to pay attention to the Mayor.

"Welcome one and all to the annual spring festival!" After the clapping subsided, he continued. "For those of you who are just visiting, this festival has been held for years in favor of celebrating another year of successful harvesting! May we have another year like this next year. Thank you all for coming and please enjoy the rest of the celebration, starting with the wonderful music from our instrumental performers. Later karaoke will be held for ever wants to participate and food shall be served soon." People got up from their chairs as the waiters collected them and replaced them with tables.

Naruto stood up quickly, fully intent on getting him a drink to keep himself from snapping. Throughout the entire speech, the pervert kept 'accidentally' brushing against him causing the cloth covering his thigh to give way and fall into his lap. And he was about two seconds away from clocking that asshole a good in the face when the mayor finished his speech.

With a growl, he threw his head back and downed his cup of sake in one go, enjoying the burn running down his throat. It wasn't as if he could get drunk unless he had at least ten bottles of the heavy stuff. He sighed and threw the plastic cup in the garbage. He stood against the wall as people started to dance and slowly swayed his hips to the music, closing his eyes. They didn't stay closed long, snapping open as Tenshimaru made his way over to him. The brunette smiled that charming smile that no doubt charmed many others into bed with him, bowed slightly.

"Sorry for brushing against you earlier. My chair was really uncomfortable." He apologized.

'_Yeah fucking right.'_ The blond smiled at him, the blush dusting his cheeks again. "It's fine, you don't have to apologize. I understand how you feel." he easily lied.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Oh!" he chirped. "My fault, silly me! Katsubou Chigokai! Nice to meet you!" He bowed once before standing.

"Chi-kun, if you don't mind me calling you," At this the blond mentally gagged but blushed some more and nodded on the outside. "My name is Mitsukai Tenshimaru."

"Your name is very pretty, Tenshi!"

"Why thank you, Chi-kun." They stood around for a while before Tenshimaru broke the silence. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm sixteen and I don't really have a home at the current moment. My grandfather, who was taking care of me since my parents died when I was a baby, died the other day so I decided to leave my village and travel." He sighed sadly. "That doesn't seem to be working seeing as I've been so dependent on him for so long." He hid a laugh and played it of as a sob. "I'm almost out of money so decided to come here to relax and eat before I starve." He wiped the fake tears out his eyes and breathed out his nose, covering his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm sorry; I just miss him so much! And I don't know what to do! I'm lost and I have nowhere to go!" He smirked behind his cloth-covered hand. There was a mix of triumph, lust, and plotting in his target's golden eyes.

"Don't cry, Chi-kun. I know we just met and all but you could travel and stay with me until you get back on your feet." Tenshimaru said as he rubbed small circles in the blond's back. _'Like hell am I letting him go. He's gonna be my toy forever.'_

"R-really? You'd do that for me? I mean its fine! I don't want to be a burden." the blond gushed, blushing yet again.

"It's okay. I really enjoy your company." The blond hugged his target in fake joy.

"Thank you so much, Tenshi! I don't know how I'll ever pay you back!" He pulled back and smiled brightly. Tenshi bowed and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may."

**~YaoiLemons~**

It was probably around three in the morning when Naruto and Tenshimaru left the hall, walking calmly down the street.

"So where are you staying tonight, Tenshi?"

"The Sakura Petal Hotel. I'm sorry you have to walk, I don't have my carriage with me." The blond giggled.

"It's fine. I like walking. Just not in these shoes." he said as he stepped away from the brunette to pull the wooden sandals off his feet. He stood up on the balls of his feet on natural instinct and didn't even notice when Tenshi looked at him weirdly.

"Why do you walk like that?"

"It's a natural habit when I don't have any shoes on. My grandpa used to always say I acted like a fox so I guess this is one of the reasons why." They walked in total silence until they got to the Sakura Petal and walked inside, over to the stairs. Climbing up to the second floor, Tenshi knocked on the third down on the right with his knuckle.

"You guys, I'm back." Not soon after, the door was yanked open and slightly drunk black haired guy greet the two.

"Hey, Tenshi! 'Bout time you got back!" He looked over and spotted the blond and grinned lecherously. "And you brought a treat here?"

It was then, Naruto decided.

'_This is going to be a long mission.'_

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto grinned, practically shaking with excitement when he finally saw the entrance to Orochimaru's current hideout. To keep up his image, he looked over to the others in the carriage, carefully patting the scroll filled with the expensive things he was going to give to Kakuzu. "If I may ask, where are we?" Tenshi continued to stare out the window.

"We're just here to drop some things off for our boss. I'm sure you'll like him." he answered. The blond hid a snort.

'_Yeah right. Like anybody could _like_ Orochimaru the pedo. Except for maybe his right hand bitch.'_ he thought as they all exited the carriage to walk inside. The second they walked into the hideout, Naruto froze for a quick second and kept walking. _'They're no problem. It's _him_ I'm worried about.'_ He kept quiet as they walked down the hallways that all looked the same until they got to a door that had snakes twisted around the frame. Tenshi turned around to look at him.

"Okay, you're going to have to wait out here until our boss says he wants to meet you, Chi-kun. Just stay right here and don't go anywhere."

"Hai, Tenshi!" The eight men went into the room, leaving the blond alone in the hallway. The door closed, and Naruto took his shoes off and started to run down the hall. He kicked open one of the random doors, grabbing the handle before it hit the wall and closed it softly after he stepped inside. He dropped the geta sandals on the bed before pulling the red, purple and black kimono off his body, throwing it on the bed as well. He pulled the three scrolls from the kimono, taking the middle one and unrolling it. Put his hand over it and forced his chakra into it for second before his normal attire was revealed from a puff of smoke, taking the clothes and dressing himself.

His mesh under shirt was long sleeved and came down only a little bit under his chest, not covering his stomach. Plain black pants adorned his hips and his sandals were black and he had the same leg warmers the other Akatsuki wore, only red. He pulled his cloak over it all. On the back of the upper part, there were two wide slits that went all the way to the end. Around his waist area, his cloak was cut, showing his stomach. It was held together using two buttoned jagged strips in the back. The bottom part was a little bit tighter around his waist so if the middle happened to rip, the bottom half wouldn't fall down. He clipped his belt around his waist, the buckle being the metal plate of hatai-ite that was scratched through like Itachi's.

He sealed the kimono and sandals back into the scroll he got his clothes out of and rolled it up before slipping it and the other two in the slots in the back of his belt. With a smirk, he let the genjutsu on his body fall, revealing his slitted eyes, darkened whiskers, fangs, and sharp nails. He ran his fingers through his now upper-back length blond pony-tailed hair, long bangs resting on his chest. "Let's do this."

**~YaoiLemons~**

They finally stopped for rest and Sakura slid down the wall she was leaning against. She looked over at the replacement for the demon. He had orange spiky hair that fell into his left eye. Both his eyes were orange as well. He wore a plain white shirt and black pants with black sandals. His black clothed hatai-ite was tied around his forehead as normal and he gave the others a lazy look. "What are you guys panting for? We haven't even been running for that long. And what are we going to do about Sai?" Kakashi looked up at him.

"We'll worry about Sai later, Takai. Right now, we need to find Sasuke." the grey haired Jonin ordered. "Yamato, you still have surveillance on Sai right?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sempai." Yamato answered. Takai groaned.

"It's taking you guys forever to find this Sasuke person." he stated. Sakura snapped her head towards him.

"Can _you_ find him, Takai-baka?" she yelled. The orange head smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I can. Do you have anything of his belongings?" he asked. Sakura pulled Sasuke's scratched headband out from her kunai pouch and handed it to boy. He sniffed it once before sniffing the air and then took off running, the other three following him immediately. After many twists and turns down many hallways, he stopped at one door and kicked it open. "Alright Uchiha, game's over!" he declared loudly just as Sakura walked in behind him. She gasped silently and pushed by her new teammate to get to her love.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked hopefully. There the raven was, laid on the bed with his back turned to them. She could feel happy tears weld in her eyes and was about to take another step forward when the entire room exploded. She brought her arms up to shield her face along with everyone else. After the debris cleared, she looked up her raven standing on the edge of the hole, looking down at them coldly. His eyes looked over them all before they narrowed.

"Where's Naruto?" She felt her heart break a little at his question.

"N-Naruto's dead, Sasuke-kun! Isn't it wonderful? You won't have to worry about him interrupting your train-"

"Shut up." She stepped back when he glared at her with angry red eyes, lips were set in a straight line. She could practically feel the anger flowing off him. She stood frozen, silent tears rolling down her face; why did he care about that demon so much? "How?"

"A about a week after you left, he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki." Kakashi answered, seeing as Sakura was no state to speak. Sasuke's fists clenched tightly and he put his head down in self-hatred; how could he let something as vague as power get in the way of Naruto? And now because of his screw up, the dobe was dead.

'_No, he's not. Naruto won't die. He _can't_ die.'_ After a long moment of silence, Sakura finally spoke back up.

"S-Sasuke-kun, come home. I-I need you there!" she started. He glared at her. "Please! You don't understand how much I love you!" There was silence again before Sasuke started to chuckle. Soon it turned into full-blown laughter.

"I honestly considered going back to Konoha, for Naruto's sake, but since that village is so pathetic that it can't even protect it's own Jinchuuriki, then you can forget it!" he yelled. Yamato was about to speak up when there was a loud shout inside the hideout.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE? GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!"

**~YaoiLemons~**

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow when his informant mentioned a tag along. "Tell me; what does he look like?" Tenshimaru grinned.

"He has golden blond hair and the brightest blue of eyes." His grin faltered when his boss frowned.

"Anything specific about him? Any special traits?"

"Uh yeah, he had peach tan skin and these odd whisker markings on his face." Orochimaru's eyes widened.

'_T-that's not possible! He was announced dead by Konoha! If he is not with them, then he's obviously with Akatsuki. But what could Akatsuki possibly want here – MY RING!' _He growled angrily at the fools before him. "You idiots! You lead an Akatsuki to our SECRET base! Where is he!" The last guy opened the door.

"H-he's right here-" The blond was nowhere to be seen. Orochimaru growled again before lashing out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE? GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!" The eight scrambled out of the room immediately. "Kabuto!" The grey haired man appeared before him.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Capture Naruto Uzumaki before he gets my old Akatsuki ring. If he gets it, kill him."

"Hai, my lord." With that, the medic disappeared again.

**~YaoiLemons~**

"Thanks a lot Tenshi! Now we're going to get murdered by Orochimaru-sama!" The brunette glared back at his friend.

"Yeah! This is the Akatsuki we're talking about here!" The optimist of their group snorted.

"He's just a kid. He looks to be Sasuke-sama's age."

"And Sasuke can take us all down without breaking a sweat!" the same party pooper barked back.

"Guys, guys, settling down. We'll catch him." Tenshi said.

"No offense man but we're outmatched. We're done for."

"Think of it this way; if he was able to completely hide his chakra signature from us, then that must mean it's really small." And again, the pessimist spoke.

"Or maybe it's really big and he's just skilled."

"DUDE!" they all yelled. Tenshi sighed and shook his head but grinned as they came across the control room for the prisoners' cells.

"Well I've got a plan." The brunette leader said as he pulled the lever to release all the prisoners. He spoke into the microphone. "Attention all prisoners! There is a chance for escape! There is an Akatsuki invading our hideout. If you catch or defeat him, you will be set free. But remember, no running away." With that, he pushed the button to open the doors into the hallways and watched with a smirk as the prisoners ran out.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Takai's ears perked and he sniffed the air, completely ignore the bawling girl not a few feet away from him; was that demonic chakra he felt? His face morphed into one of pleasure. It smelt so powerful and _delicious_ and he just had to know where it was coming from. He glanced to his right; Kakashi and Yamato were too busy comforting Sakura and waiting for Sasuke to make any sudden movements to pay attention to him. His line of sight shifted to the left as Sai exited the darkness of the hallway. Yamato finally spoke.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Sai."

"I had no choice. There's a riot going on in there. Apparently the prisoners were released." The Uchiha's eyes zeroed in on him.

"Do you know why?" the raven asked.

"Not exactly but they were shouting things about 'catching an Akatsuki' and 'freedom'." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Akatsuki? Again?" the Jonin asked.

"Obviously." Takai muttered as he turned to walk down the hall.

"Where are you going Takai?" Kakashi asked.

"To go investigate."

"No. The Akatsuki is too strong. They'll kill you." Just as he said that, wood blocked the only entrance into the hideout. Takai huffed; damn.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto was not having a good day. As soon as he opened the door to his little changing room, he was greeting by a bunch of guys claiming they were going to 'capture' him. And then the leader of their little camp started underestimating him.

"Ha! You mean to tell me this short wimp in who we're looking for? This'll be no problem at all!"

After he punched a hole through the guy's head, some of the people with half a mind decided to give up and go back to their cells, which made his mood lift a little… only for it to plummet again when the others started claiming they were going to 'avenger their fallen leader'. He killed those bastards and continued on to find his ring.

He came across many groups of prisoners, his mood lifting ever so slightly when one asked him to just act weak so he could escape back to his family. His heart melted at that.

"P-please sir I beg of you! I've already missed five years of my precious daughters life cooped up here! Y-you have to let me go!" The man smelt innocent and his eyes were filled with sincerity. Being a master of emotions and acting himself, he could just by the man's body language that he was pleading to be let go.

"How about the others? Do you know anybody else in your situation?"

"N-no. I was caught in a gang fight. I-I was just in the area and everything went black." Naruto sighed.

'_Curse my somewhat pure heart.'_ he thought. "Where do you live?"

"Rain. If it's too far of a trip its fine."

"Where in Ame?"

"Near the Amekage's tower."

"Well you're in luck buddy! I live near there, you know, being a part of the Akatsuki and all. What's your name?"

"Toko Ruishin."

"Okay, I want you to hide in this room. And when I'm finish kicking some idiot butt, I'll come back and get you. I promise."

"H-hai." Ruishin opened the door to room the blond was pointing to and went in before closing it. Naruto pressed his hand against the door feed the entire room chakra.

'_Alright. This way, if I go all out, I won't injure him.'_ With that, the blond turned down the hall to continue his massacre. Eventually, after much swearing, a few explosions, and a whole lot of blood, he made it to a door with two snakes intertwined around it. _'Okay, this one is different from the other one.'_ He was about to open the door when a kunai embedded itself into the door. He turned around with a growl.

"It's been a long time, Naruto-kun." The grey haired medic pushed his glasses further up his nose. The blond pulled out a kunai and let his chakra overtake it just as Kabuto let his medical chakra over take his hand. "I'm sure you won't come willingly will you?"

"Nope." They raced at each other, meeting in the middle with a slight buzz of the clashing chakra. Kabuto jumped back and let a kunai fly which Naruto blocked with his own. He dully noted the hallway where _he_ was located was blocked off. He let his chakra gather in his hand, smirked at the familiar ring of his jutsu before flinging it at Kabuto. "Futon: Rasenshuriken!" The grey haired shinobi tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough and was tossed through many walls before his cells were pierced one at a time with the tiny needles of chakra. Naruto kicked the snake door off its hinges and started to going the different drawers of the table, pulling the blue jeweled ring out one of them and slipping it onto his ring finger on his right hand, grinning in triumph when the kanji changed to say 'elegance'. "What do you know, it matches my eyes." He shushined out of the room just as it exploded with the force of the wind rasengan.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Kakashi's eyes widened as the hall started to collapse. He jumped away, bringing Sakura with him, yelling at the rest. "Move!" The other ninja jumped up onto higher ground as well, watching as the hallway exploded and large chunks of cement hit the area the Konoha ninja's were before. Not much longer after, Orochimaru appeared next to Sasuke on the opposite side of the hole, looking disheveled and overall livid, dragging a bloody half-conscious Kabuto along with him. He grinned slightly when he saw the Konoha ninja.

"Why hello. It seems you've found my not so secret hideout, you pesky rats. How?" he asked.

"We tracked Sai." Yamato answered cautiously, glancing over at the sole female of their team get up from the ground. Sakura was standing on somewhat shaky legs, watching Orochimaru with an angry expression–he too was to blame as well for Sasuke-kun's declination of her proposition to come back to Konoha. "If I may ask, why is the Akatsuki here?"

"I was once an Akatsuki member myself so he's here for the ring I've forgotten to return." His grin widened further. "I heard about Naru-chan. How tragic, and he was such a bubbly little thing."

"So?" Sakura snapped. "Who cares about that idiot anyway? He's dead."

"That is where you're wrong, girl. I'll leave you with a riddle since I've already said too much; Naruto-kun was taken by the Akatsuki and is still alive and well, and the Akatsuki ring I have is given to those who are to join where they dwell. So tell me, who is inside causing all that hell?" With that he disappeared. They all were quiet for a moment before Sasuke growled.

"Stupid dobe." he muttered once, jumping down into the hole and taking off down the remains of the hall. The Konoha team stood in silence for a moment before Takai sighed.

"Oh boy."

"What is it, Takai?" Kakashi asked him urgently.

"Well whoever this Naruto person is, he's joined the Akatsuki."

"How?"

"Think about it. He was alive despite the fact they captured him and if he's been with them all these years, it must be him here getting the ring to join the Akatsuki." Takai explained.

"What if it's just another one of Orochimaru's tricks?"

"That, we'll have to find out." Sakura said determinedly as she too jumped down into the hole and ran down the hall, the others following her.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto smirked as he felt Sasuke's chakra signature coming towards him. _'Time to play.'_ he though before running into one of the undestroyed rooms and masking his chakra, hiding on the side one of the bookshelves in the room, pressing his front flush to the wall his back to the rest of the room. Why was he hiding, you ask, after killing all those other people?

It wasn't like he just going to let Sasuke find him, he had to have his fun with his friend first. His breath hitched as he heard the doors down the hall being kicked off their hinges one by one. "Oh dobe, where are you?" He heard the growl in the raven's and clutched at his one sleeve as the other boy got closer, excitement coursing through him after wanting to see him after all this time. "Come on, I just want to **talk**." With that, the door was kicked open to the room the blond was hiding in. Naruto felt rather than saw that Sasuke was about to step out went he felt breathing on his neck and froze. "_Found you._" He turned to face the older boy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's the point of playing a game with you if you're going to cheat?" Naruto huffed.

"Don't bullshit me Naruto. The Akatsuki? Of all places to go just get back at me, you joined the Akatsuki!" The blond pushed pass Sasuke and walked out into the hallway.

"And those poor doors, what did they ever do to you? I mean seriously, they were just there, doing their jobs as doors and then you come around stick your foot in them-" The blond was slammed against a wall, the taller boy glaring down at him, seeing as he was at least a half a head shorter than Sasuke.

"I'm serious, Naruto." The Jinchuuriki sighed and appeared behind Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the pale neck and putting his head on his friend's shoulder, purring.

"You don't understand. You'll never understand." he whispered lowly into the Uchiha's ear. "I remember you saying those exact words before you left me in the valley." Sasuke felt his chest tighten ever so slightly at the mention of their fight. "Those words hurt me a lot, S'uke. Right here." Naruto poked him in the chest, over his heart. "Why would you say those words to Sasuke-chan? That's what I would like to know."

"I did it for power, you know that."

"Oh yes, Itachi. But tell me Sasuke, when Itachi is dead, what will you do?" It was then went Naruto blow a hole in the roof, and jumped up to its edge, staring down at the Konoha ninja that joined his friend. He disregarded the three new ones in order to watch his old teammates.

"Naruto, why?" Kakashi asked loud enough for them all to hear.

"Many reasons. It would take me too long to explain it to you."

"Well we have plenty of time, idiot, talk." Sakura said. She couldn't accept the fact he was still alive. He smiled down at her, but the grin held anything but kindness.

"You must still think we are in the past. When I spent just about all my time trying to impress you." he said before he snorted. "What a waste of time that was. And to think it to keep up an image, how sad."

"I knew it! You were a fake from the beginning, planning to kill us all!" Naruto laughed at the girl, covering his mouth with his sleeve shrouded hand.

"That act was for survival, Sakura. As a small child, I figured that if I was my true self, it would only bring pain. As you can see, acting as an idiot put me under the radar. Besides, deception is a fox's best friend."

"But Naruto, you had friends who would support you even if you were not like they thought." Kakashi provided, trying to kind where the blond's mistrust of the other Genin of his year.

"Oh yes, because a group of about fifteen Genin and a few Jonin would stand against the thousands of those who wanted me dead." he mocked. "I'm sure you remember the time after the invasion and before, there was no Hokage and the council could have instantly exiled or killed me." Silence reigned as Kakashi had nothing to say to that.

"I'm curious to know," Sai started, "just who you are, Naruto-san. Sakura-san seems to hate and Kakashi-sempai seems fond of you. Do you mind sharing why?" Kakashi started before said blond could say anything.

"Naruto, like Sasuke, used to be a part of Team 7 with us. After Sasuke left, Naruto started acting odd and before we knew it he was taken by the Akatsuki, as you know. We've thought him dead for the past three years."

"Yeah, that's nice and all but I need to go. Ja!" With those words, the blond disappeared to be seen again soon.

**~YaoiLemons~ **

**Heart-chan: Yeah yeah I know, shitty ending so what? Anyways this maybe the last for a about a month but I'm sure you all can wait. Sorry for the late post I've been working all summer and had no time to update. Anyways, until next time. Ja!**


	3. The Clever Fox

**Title: Fox's Red Dawn**

**Category: Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Warnings: Language (You Know Who), Blood**

**Summary:** _The Akatsuki is on the move now with Naruto on their side? What's going on? The inevitable; this is what you get Konoha. SasuNaru_

**~YaoiLemons~**

"He what?" was the loud cry the cut through the air of the Hokage's office. Tsunade was up on her feet, both hands on her desk glaring at the man who dared tell her Naruto betrayed the village.

"Naruto joined the Akatsuki, ma'am." Kakashi said again, trying to keep from wincing at the hurt in his Kage's honey eyes. "But I'm sure you remember the history the Sharingan has with the Kyuubi." Tsunade thought for a moment before her eyes widened.

"You think they're controlling him?" Kakashi nodded.

"Itachi is within the Akatsuki and I doubt they wouldn't capture Naruto and keep him without knowing how to keep him on some type of leash." Tsunade pondered over it before looking back up at the team before her.

"Alright, for now, just going on your strategy, we'll declare Naruto as Missing in Action. When we gather more accurate information we'll fix what we need to fix. I need Kakashi and Yamato to gather information on the Akatsuki as of current and I'll have Jiraiya help you two. Sakura, Takai, and Sai, you can tell your fellow graduates about the news but NO lies or there will be punishment. You are all dismissed."

**~YaoiLemons~**

_The two were walking down the ruined hallways of the current hideout of the Snake Sanin. Sasuke was angry – no livid – that Naruto had the audacity to join the Akatsuki, of all places to go. "I can't believe you!" he shouted at the younger teen that seemed to be just as upset. "How could you betray me like that after all we've been through?" Naruto stopped and whipped around, glaring hate at the raven but underneath, Sasuke could see the hurt._

"_Don't start preaching to me about betrayal! You left me in Konoha for _power_! And then you want to tell me that I betrayed you? If anything, I'm getting equal! It's not like I could stay in Konoha!"_

"_But you know that's where _he_ is! I hope you do realize that you not only joined the organization that Itachi is a part of, but also one that is trying to _kill_ you!" The blond turned around and continued his search for Ruishin, Sasuke continuing to follow. "You know what he did to my life, his own _kin_! And you still work with him even though you know how much trauma and pain he put me through?" Naruto stopped again._

"_It's always you, you, you, you, you! Maybe that's why he did it; _for_ you! Maybe instead of listening to all the crap people talk, why don't you put that stupid head of yours to work! And he didn't murder you guys' clan because he wanted to! It was not as it seemed!" Both of them froze at that and Naruto slammed his hand over his mouth._

Sasuke opened his eyes after recalling that fight three months ago. It greatly upset him that he still hadn't found out what exactly Naruto meant when he said that. He sighed and got up from the small futon he had been sleeping on for the last few days, slipping his shirt back on. He stored his sword back in its normal spot and exited the waterfall, using his chakra as a waterproof coating, intending to get to the current hideout before Orochimaru threw a fit. With one final sigh, he took off.

He arrived at the hideout quickly and made his way to Orochimaru's chambers. The Sanin was seated on his bed, a still scarred Kabuto standing next to him writing on a clip-board. Orochimaru smirked and stood from the bed. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, about time you made it back. I need to get a scroll of jutsu from a man so the three of us will be going to complete this." Onyx eyes narrowed apprehensively at the snake Sanin and he chuckled. "Come now, don't think I'm belittling your abilities, things have been on edge and Shinno seems to be planning to attack Konoha. I would love to see how that goes along." Sasuke blinked once and turned on his heels, snorting in his head.

'_Going to see Konoha burn my ass. He just wants to see if I'm still loyal, which I never was.'_ he thought with distain as he heard the two other Shinobi's footsteps following him to leave the hideout. With his mind half in the world of the living, he slipped back into his thoughts of Naruto's little slip up.

**~YaoiLemons~**

He moved silently through the leaves of the freakishly tall trees, not stirring a thing as he got closer to his destination. This was the skill of his natural demonic grace and beauty. The art of being stealthy and quick. The free feeling of the sun that was occasionally splayed on his face and the wind blowing through his hair was so calming and peaceful…

Except when he was marching to his next stupid grunt job with the idiot of the organization.

"I mean all that stupid, tiring, uneventful training for _three_ years just to start doing errands for the fucking Akatsuki! I'm liable enough to catch a Jinchuurki! I'm one myself so I would know some of the best tactics to catch the other eight! But _no_ I'm stuck kicking some random guy's ass because he's threatening to take over the world!" The blond huffed angrily after his little rant, making anyone who would happen to be nearby think he's crazy for talking to himself. True, he was a little off his rocker but he wasn't talking to air.

"**Kitten, I don't know why your overreacting."** his usually quiet tenant commented in a calm – almost bored – tone as the blond got closer and closer to the place he was supposed to track his target.

"I'm not overreacting! They don't even give me allowance or anything! They just kick me out the base and tell me to basically go fuck myself because I'm not needed!"

"**I'm sure Pein and… Madara have good reasons to send you out and make you do Genin missions."**

"Okay, give me one."

"…"

"Exactly my point."

"**Well anyway, this is not my problem and I find your situation very entertaining so therefore I will not bother to help you. But maybe next you could ask for vacation or something."** the older demon said as he rested his big head on his paws to relax.

"I think I'll take you up on that idea."

"**Nice to know. Now stop your complaining. You're here now."**

And true to Kyuubi's word, above Naruto's head were several guys dressed in shades of purple using yellow gliders to flying away from the direction of Konoha. He closed his eyes and opened them again, revealing the red slitted eyes. Rather than doing absolutely nothing other than signifying the change from his chakra to Kyuubi's, he saw the blue trails coming from the gliders. _'Chakra powered.'_ he thought to himself. Looking in the direction they were flying, he masked his chakra and started towards the main ship to find his target – a man named Shinno who was with the girl attached to the Reibi. "Come on, Tobi."

"Coming Naru-chan~!" Naruto rolled his eyes and kept jumping through the trees for a good while before his eyes widened and he flipped away just a loud explosion went off.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Orochimaru stopped his little squad of three and turned to Sasuke with a smirk. "Why don't you lead us seeing as this was supposed to be your mission." The raven said nothing as started walking towards the direction of the aerial ninjas' ships, just as an explosion went off not far away. All three snapped to the right as two blurs of black and red jumped up out of the forest before falling back in. Instantly, they all knew it was the Akatsuki. A few more loud explosions went off before one blur dived off the edge of the cliff at the end of the forest falling into the water. Three others followed behind. "Oh look, Konoha." Sasuke stayed quiet, observing the fight on the water with his Sharingan. Orochimaru sat on the edge of the cliff and relaxed, ready to enjoy a fight.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino landed on the water with practiced ease. Shino's and Neji's eyes widened as they identified the shinobi before them. Shikamaru frowned as he too picked up on the familiar chakra signature. Blue eyes cold as ice looked backed at the three Konoha ninja with recognition. "Naruto?"

"Why hello there! Long time no see." the blond answered, his posture overall uncaring and relaxed. The other three teens stayed quiet in shock, not able to say a word. The blond pouted, grabbing his right elbow with his left hand. "What's wrong? You seem quite surprised to see me like this. Did Sakura, Kakashi, and those three other guys not tell you? I was pretty sure Sakura would've told all of Konoha by now."

"No, we weren't informed." Neji said, tensing up along with his two companions.

"Aw, what a shame."

"Naruto, I hope you do realize we're opponents." Shikamaru asked. The blond shook his head up and down, hair falling into his face. The shadow user whipped out a kunai and took a fighting stance. "Then I'm going to have to ask you to surrender." A mocking grin took over Naruto's face.

"Then _I'm_ sorry to say we have a problem." With that, the two Chunin and one Jonin ran at the ex-Konoha nin. Naruto dodged the two kunai thrown at him and caught the third one aiming for his face between his fingers. "You're gonna have to try harder than that." A wave of bugs came at him and he slashed his hand up quickly, blowing the insects away while blocking the palm strike from Neji with his hand. Shino came up from his right and aimed a punch at his head. Naruto kicked Neji's feet from under him and punched straight through Shino's stomach. Upon impact, trillions of tiny bugs crawled all up his arms and flew over to his body. As he tried to move away from the insects, he found he couldn't move. Looking down at his feet with his eyes, he saw his shadow extend out farther than normal, indicating that Shikamaru was not far behind him. Naruto frowned, his skin crawling as he felt those bugs make their way under the upper part of his cloak and all over his stomach.

"Looks like you got yourself caught Naruto." He could practically hear the smugness in Neji's voice and snarled.

"Well you weren't the one who did it so why don't you shut the fuck up?" he growled. A large explosion, even larger than the last one, went off cause large chunks of the stone on the end of the forest to fall towards the water. As the first large chunk hit the water, Shikamaru's jutsu was disrupted and the three Konoha ninja jumped. Naruto tried to get the bugs off his body and gasped as a large chunk came towards him from behind. Before he could stop what little chakra was going to his feet, he was hit in the back by the huge boulder with a cry and he sunk under the water lifelessly.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino stood on the slightly calmer waters slightly far away from each other as another Akatsuki member dropped down from the old cliff. The masked man looked around a little, worried. "Oh no no no NO! Leader-sama is going to kill Tobi for hurting Naru-chan!" He walked around on the water for a while before pointing angrily at the Konoha ninja. "This is your fault!" Tobi took an attacking position and the three Konoha ninja rushed at him. The three all had the same plan of rushing him from different sides and as soon as they were only about ten feet away from the Akatsuki member, the water beneath their feet started to rumble and ripple wildly. Not long after, thick columns of water shot out from the lake and froze into ice, the water under their feet and over their heads freezing as well, trapping them. Naruto shot out the water as well and landed on top of the circle shaped prison. He smirked.

"I'm pretty sure Shikamaru and Neji remember this one." he said. Neji scanned the ice with his eyes and grit his teeth.

"This prison is absorbing our chakra isn't?" Shino asked quietly as his kikaichū started to retreat back into his body. Neji nodded an affirmative.

"Unlike last time though, this one has equally powerful chakra flows on each side." the Jonin stated as Shikamaru glared up at the roof of the ice cage. The three jumped when Naruto dropped his face down to them, hanging upside down with a devious smile on his face.

"You got this from the Retrieval Mission didn't you?" Shikamaru asked the blond.

"Mmhm!" the blond cheerily agreed. "I just tweaked it to where it didn't have that very obvious point of weakness." The blond dropped off the edge of the prison onto the water, turning away from the Konoha ninja before disappearing. Back on the cliff, Orochimaru smirked.

"How clever of Naruto-kun. To imitate and perfect another's attack is quite difficult." He glanced back at the Uchiha who was still peering over the edge of the cliff, "It reminds me of the Sharingan's coping ability. Wouldn't you say, Kabuto?" The medic smirked, playing along with the taunt his master was aiming at the Uchiha under their command.

"Certainly. And it's remarkable how he copied and perfected the technique after only experiencing it once." Sasuke ignored the two in favor for glaring at the water below. Sensing other familiar chakra signatures coming their way, he turned to them.

"I'm sure we're done here. We should leave; Konoha's back up will be here soon." The snake and his apprentice stood and without further ado, the Uchiha led the three of them away from the Konoha and closer to their target.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Sakura trailed slowly with Hinata, Takai, and their charge following behind them, her head down. Amaru had been sad since they left her village. Every once in a while she would tear up, remembering her failure and the death of her sensei. Hinata took a worried glance back at the girl as she started to sniffle again. With an annoyed sigh, Takai stopped, looking back at the girl who was now on the ground, sobbing in her hands. "We're not going to get anywhere at this rate." Hinata couldn't help the small glare she gave the orange head.

"Takai-san you could at least have some sympathy for her. Her sensei died, to protect her too." the usually timid girl supplied. Takai snorted.

"Who cares? People die every day; that doesn't mean the world stops turning nor does it mean we have to be delayed on our trip back home." he stated. Hinata was about to reply when they all looked to the sky. The sky ninja from earlier were flying overhead to a stone monument not far away. "On second thought, we should investigate." Without a reply from Hinata or Sakura, he grabbed Amaru and took off towards in the same direction as the airborne ninja, Sakura and Hinata following reluctantly. The four teens landed in the large stone figure, immediately having to latch onto the monument with chakra as it started to shake. With slight struggle, they ran further into the building like monument and stopped. "Okay so freaky looking monument flies." Takai said as the four of them gained their composure. Amaru looked about the halls curiously.

"Do you think the villagers are here? Nobody was killed back in the village." she trailed off, looking at the three older ninja for approval. Takai sniffed the air.

"There _are_ a lot of different scents here but they could be those ninja so don't get your hopes up yet." Amaru nodded and they continued on through one of the halls, Takai leading, Sakura and Amaru behind him and Hinata taking up the rear. Silence reigned until the sound of scraping stone interrupted and Hinata fell through the ground with a scream. Sakura tried to grab for her only for the hole closed back quickly.

"Hinata!" She growled and turned around. "Takai we have to save her!" Said boy gave a huff.

"We don't even know where she is. What do you suggest we do, ne?" Sakura huffed and continued down the hall, biting her lip in worry. This place was very eerie. She jumped when Amaru gave a gasp and ran into a room.

"Sensei!"

**~YaoiLemons~**

He really didn't like this 'mission'. Roaming these halls was giving him a headache. It was way too quiet. He had not the slightest idea who he was supposed to be looking for. He sensed Sasuke and Sakura's chakra signatures. Orochimaru and Kabuto were here too. And he was hungry. _'I hate this so much.'_ He groaned loudly when his stomach decided to announce itself again. He sighed with relief as he felt chakra pulse in the room up head. Upon entry of the room, he could automatically pick up drama from the scene painted out before him. There was some girl on the ground crying by Sakura and that orange headed guy from last time. Across the room was some buff dude, who just ripped off his shirt like any showoff would, laughing at the girl. He rubbed his right eye tiredly. Apparently this guy was the 'sensei' of the girl but turned out to be some asshole using her for the Reibi. _'Just great.'_ he sighed. _'Going on what Pein said, the Reibi attaches itself to someone who is hated greatly. It feeds off any type of negative emotion such as despair, loneliness, anger, evil glee, and list of others. Pretty sure if I just walk into the room the thing will attach to me with mine and Kyuubi's feelings intertwined.' _He heaved a sigh and walked in. "Nice soap opera you got going on here." Sakura whipped around to glare at him and the dude across the room shifted his view to the blond as well.

"The Reibi is reacting to you and begging to attach to you. If I didn't have it under my control you probably would have been dead by now. To show your thanks, you should help me kill these ninja, boy." The blond rubbed his eye again.

"Look buddy, as much as I'd enjoy beating the shit out of the girl, the wretch, and that other guy, I have things to do, a quota to meet. I'm sure a powerful and well informed man like you would know what this cloak stands for." the blond said as he stared at the man in a bored manner. He **so** didn't have the time for this.

"Unfortunately I don't know what it stands for. Care to inform me?" Naruto groaned.

'_Pein better thank me for putting us out there.'_ He said and began his speech. "I am of the Akatsuki, a band of S-ranked missing ninja with only one goal; to capture all tailed beast and, as cliché as it sounds, take over the world. I have not the slightest idea why we would need the Reibi seeing as it's not even of the tailed beasts and is just a bunch of tainted chakra and negative emotions. Too low class to even earn a rank of a tailed beast." He couldn't help the amused smirk that came over his face as he saw the man get angry over his bashing of the Reibi.

"Although that may be true to you, compared to it, compared to **me**, you are nothing but a measly human standing in my way of world domination. S-ranked ninja are still human and don't stand a chance against a demon, even a low class one such as the Reibi!"

"Ah yes, true true, but I'm not human. I'm a Jinchuurki and a newly turned demon."

"A demon container?" Shinno smirked. "Surely you're joking. If the goal of your petty little organization is to capture the Jinchuuriki, why are you one of them?"

"Call me a tamed fox. But enough of this stupid talk, I'm here to capture the Reibi, even if it means killing you. Kyuubi has grown quite annoyed of some lower demon trying to prey on him." He let Kyuubi's chakra come fourth, furry ears sprouting from the top of his head and nine orange-red tails growing at his tailbone. Blue slitted eyes turned red, fangs grew larger and longer, and nail grew into claws. He allowed himself a vicious smirk. "Shall we begin?" He went to rush the bulky man when something slimy wrapped his waist.

"You can't kill him just yet, Naru-chan."

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Heart-chan: I'm sooo sorry for the delay! A lot has been going on lately and I haven't had a lot of time to type. But nonetheless, thank you for reading and review for faster updates.**


	4. The Demon Fox

**Title: Fox's Red Dawn**

**Category: Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Warnings: Language (You Know Who), Blood**

**Summary:** _The Akatsuki is on the move now with Naruto on their side? What's going on? The inevitable; this is what you get Konoha. SasuNaru_

**Disclaimer: As I predicted, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. So for this one and the last, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters associated with said show. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Heart-chan: It seems as though updates should be slightly faster. Recently I've been sort of distracted with YouTube but now that the people I am subscribed to are not uploading as much as before, my free time after finishing homework will now go to this story, and hopefully my other when writer's block fades. I apologize for all grammar mistakes in advance seeing as I don't pick up on these when I reread. Enjoy!**

**~YaoiLemons~**

When he said his irritation shot through the roof he meant it. As if this mission wasn't irritating enough, Fate, who was most definitely on her period, just wanted to fuck him over with all these unwanted distractions. And now that stupid snake had his slimy icky tongue wrapped around his bare waist. A violent shiver ran up his spine; he could feel the saliva from the Sanin's mouth running down his sides. _'Oh my GOD this is terrible.'_ He pulled himself away from the Sanin, making sure to sink his claws extra hard into the wet appendage. "You know, I would thoroughly appreciate it if you didn't drool all over me you freak." He rubbed his waist on the wall, trying to clean himself. "And why the hell do you come in here, molest me with your tongue, and tell me what to do thinking I'll listen?"

"Calm down, dobe. We're only here for the scroll Shinno has for Orochimaru." Sasuke stared over at Naruto curiously, still pondering over the last thing the blond said to him a few months ago. He'd have to talk to the blond alone sometime before this mission was over. Naruto huffed with a pout as he stepped back from the bulking man not far away. He sniggered lightly at the awestruck look on Sakura's; what kind of ninja couldn't sense the chakra signature of the one she was stalking? What a terrible ninja.

"Well make it quick you lot, I have places to be, Jinchuurki to catch, stupid teammate to find. Let's get a move on people." Orochimaru stepped forward to Shinno, holding his hand out.

"Come now, Shinno. You heard the boy." Shinno snorted with a frown, glaring at the Sanin.

"You mean to say you're actually going by this _child's_ schedule? What importance does he have on you that makes you so suddenly willing to listen to another?" he objected.

"If I wasn't nice to Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun might get angry. I can't have that, now can I? Sasuke-kun might not want to cooperate if I annoy his little boyfriend." A few smirks were cracked at the squawk Sakura gave to the statement. "But anyway, come on Shinno, give it here." The old man looked at Orochimaru, to Naruto who standing with his arms crossed, then back to Orochimaru.

"I don't see why I should comply with you when you're taking orders from a _weakling_ like him." Naruto growled loudly but didn't say anything. Orochimaru sighed.

"I don't see why _I_ need reason with you when it was already agreed for me to get the scroll now give it here." The Sanin was obviously starting to get annoyed by the grit of his teeth. Shinno never moved. "Alright then if you give it to me, I'll have to use force. Sasuke, get the scroll." Shinno puffed out his chest. Sasuke simply stood where he was and threw three practically invisible chakra senbon, each hitting their mark. Shinno smirked.

"What was that supposed to do-" He froze, collapsing to the ground as he muscles shrunk and his hair turned white and fell out. "What did you do?" Sasuke stayed silent, watching passively as Orochimaru retrieved his scroll from the man. "I'll kill you all!" Shinno yelled as he stumbled backwards and hit a lever by his throne, falling threw an opening in the floor, laughing as it shut. Naruto huffed and turned to exit the room.

"Figures that my mission would be delayed even further. By the stupid teme no less." he muttered to himself as he left the room. He was about to turn the corner when a kunai whizzed by his head. Whipping around he glared at the child who dared throw something at him. "Can I help you?"

"You don't have any idea how powerful the Reibi is! It'll take you over and taint you! It'll feast on your chakra until you die! I don't what you did to make people hate you so much but you can't fight the Reibi!" Amaru warned with a shout. He snorted at her and turned away again.

"Just watch me. That stupid power hungry old man has nothing on me." he muttered as he continued on his way. Amaru cursed lowly.

"We have to go stop him. Or help him at least." she said to the Konoha ninja. Orochimaru snorted and Kabuto smirked.

"Naruto-kun with be fine. You've obviously never seen his power. Even as a child he was quite powerful. He must be monstrous after three years of training with the Akatsuki. I've been unfortunate enough to face it first hand to a degree." Kabuto said.

"That's all the more reason for him not to fight the Reibi! It feeds off of dark emotions and powerful chakra! He'll be done for!"

"Then we should just let the idiot die. It'd do us all some good." Sakura commented. "Come on, we have to go find Hinata."

"No!" Sakura and Takai looked over at Amaru in surprise. "I know how much you want to save your friend, and trust me I do too, but I won't let the Reibi corrupt anybody else. I've been worthless up to this point so I have to do something!"

"You can't taint the tainted." Everyone looked over to Sasuke. "Naruto is already tainted with the power of the Kyuubi, and as of recent his own demonic form, so it's not like it can get any worse. And if it does, knowing that moron he'd probably be delighted. He thrives in the darkness." A dark chuckle came from the snake Sanin.

"Those are some rather nasty things to say about your best friend Sasuke-kun."

"Naruto has always been attracted to darker things. I don't see why this will be any different. But I would like to see just how far he's come along. I'm on the girl's side." Sakura gasped hearing this. Sasuke was siding for Naruto again. Her heart ached at the obvious affection her love held for her sworn enemy. Why couldn't he realize that Naruto was toying with him? And that her love was genuine? He needed a woman to rebuild his clan with anyway. Naruto was on the side of his enemy, the Akatsuki, and a close acquaintance of his brother, so why was he so attached to that devious blond?

"I guess we'll have to come along too." Takai sighed. "Gaki here seems too determined to save Naruto to even bother saving Hinata. And I definitely don't want to hear it from Tsunade and the Hyuuga clan when we don't bring Hinata back so on we go to go save Uzumaki."

"Right well have fun saving your boyfriend Sasuke-kun. I've gotten what I came for so I'll take my leave. Come Kabuto." Both Orochimaru and his right hand man disappeared in a burst of flames. With that everybody turned to look for the blond, Sasuke shooting off in a sprint, knowing where the blond was.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto took a glance behind him. There were cages of civilians it seemed, being drained of their chakra. He blinked in surprise at seeing Hinata. The girl looked up weakly at him, her eyes dilating only the slightest. "N-Naruto-kun…?" He gave the girl a crooked smile.

"Hello Hinata! How's your day?" he asked in mock politeness, knowing her day was anything but cheery given her current situation. She managed a small glare.

"You've changed. Y-you're not the same N-Naruto I knew."

"That's because you never knew me. Now if you excuse me, I have a mission to complete." He walked away from the cage, a large cruel smile taking over his face. He was so twisted. To be so cold hearted to the girl who was practically head over heels and was being drained of her chakra, bound to die. He was seriously fucked in the head. Ah well, mission to complete. He kept walked down a hall where he felt the Reibi's chakra pulsing in great amounts. Before he got too far away, he heard the girl whisper.

"You'll regret ever taking that dark path Naruto." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring over his shoulder. What the hell did _she_ know after being held in the light all her life? _'Stupid pompous girl.'_ Of course, not looking at where he was going, he faced forward only to bump into somebody. He purred with delighted, realizing the scent and chakra signature instant.

"Oh hi there, Sasuke! Funny finding you here! Why are you here anyway? I was sure Orochimaru kept a tight leash on his bitch." Sasuke glared at the blond. What the hell was he smoking when he decided to talk good about this idiot?

"The Reibi girl was oh so dearly motivated to 'save you from being tainted' so she gathered Sakura and that other guy to come find and 'save' you. Foolish girl." Sasuke blinked and realized a second too late he was complementing his friend.

"It makes me happy that you have faith in my ability Sasu-chan!"

"Haven't I already told you to stop calling me that?" Sasuke growled with a slight blush. Only Naruto could do these silly things to him. "Could we hurry up and find this fool so we can go? I have other things I could be doing." Without his consent, his conscious added on. _"Yeah, like have him bent over our bed, screaming our name."_ He froze, just barely succeeding at keeping the hot blush from his face. _'Where did that come from?'_ Naruto didn't seem to notice Sasuke's flushed appearance and started walking towards the Reibi's chakra again.

"Alright let's go." The two traveled in silence until they made it to the room occupied by the Reibi. Without further hesitation, Naruto jumped down into the large room, landing not far from Shinno as he was engulfed by the Reibi. Sasuke landed swiftly next to him soon after. "So this is what the Reibi looks like. A giant ass worm!" He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Honestly, with all the things that girl was spewing about you, I thought you'd be actually intimidating but I see nothing intimidating about you."

"Foolish child, you amount to nothing compared to me. But, I feel a dark chakra lurking within you, Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." The demon lurked closer, observing the two of them. He looked over at Sasuke. "And you, Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru's future vessel and a curse mark barer. But still no threat."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. It's nice that you know our titles but really, let's get this started." the blond said as he unbuttoned his cloak and pulled it off his body, tossing at Sasuke's head. He rushed the demon with a kunai, taking violent, quick slashes at him. Without warning, cream colored ropes of some kind of substances shoot from the demon. One caught around his leg, swinging him around in the air before throwing him harshly into a wall, making a huge hole. Sasuke watched this with wide eyes; truly this couldn't be the extent of the blonde's power? His eyes narrowed however when a black mist started to flow from the hole. A clawed hand shot out from the hole, and slowly but surely, Naruto pulled himself from the rubble. He was quite the sight.

Long blond hair was wild and out of its pony-tail and bangs were colored red. His blue eyes were now red and slitted and his sclera was black. Fangs protruded from his mouth all the way down to his chin, whiskers bolding and looked jagged. Sharp claws looked like small daggers and his fox ears and nine tails were still present. Once a slightly bright orange, they were now burnt orange and black on the tips. From the seal on his stomach, lines of kanji trailed all over his body to his fingers, up his neck, connecting to his whiskers, and most likely down to his toes. There was one thing that caught Sasuke's attention though; the two large wings protruding from his back. They were black by his back fading into burnt orange and back into black on the tips. He flexed them a few times before folding them in to hug his body. The result was instantaneous. The Reibi shot forward quickly, drooling to feast on the dark chakra that was leaking from the blond in waves while said blond flew through odd hand seals. A small orb appeared between his hands, colored black but glowing brightly. Sasuke growled seeing the blond wasn't going to move anytime soon, he shouted, "Naruto! Move your ass and get out of the way!"

"No!" Sasuke whipped around and saw the Konoha ninja above. The girl was crying, being held back from jumping in by Sakura, who had a cruel smirk on her face. The other guy, Takai, watched it play out with disappointment. Sasuke whipped back around just in time to see Naruto slap his hands closed and opened his arms as wide as they could go, the orb expanding with them, in the nick of time just as Reibi collided with him.

"**Akuma Ato: Yami no Kangoku**!" Naruto shouted, sliding back slightly as the demon was absorbed into the orb. **(1) **After the Reibi was trapped completely, the orb floated away from him, shrinking in size until it small enough to it in both of his hand. He reached and caught it before it hit the ground. It was clear now and made out of glass, a miniscule version of the Reibi floating around with a purple mist surrounding it. His demonic features faded, and he was left standing with just his tails. Whipping a scroll from his belt, he sealed the orb away and returned the scroll back to its rightful place before picking up his forgotten hair tie, and putting his hair back up. He walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his cloak, shifting it on and buttoning it up. He tensed up slightly as he noticed Sasuke's narrowed eyes on him. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. What are you talking about?" he muttered back, trying to even his breathing.

"You're shaking and you look like you're about to faint." Sasuke said, approaching him.

"I'm fine Sasuke. I don't what you're so worried… about." As Sasuke expected, he stumbled and started to fall but the raven caught him and placed the blond on his back.

"Stupid dobe." he whispered affectionately, hopping back up to the opening of the room, making the Konoha ninja step back. It was then that he noticed the civilians that were also crowded in the hallway, Hinata there too. He brushed them off and kept walking heading for the exit. _'This is my chance to get the answers out of him.'_ he thought.

"Sasuke." He paused, and turned to face his former teammate. She looked serious, lips pressed in a straight line. "Give Naruto to us. He is to return to Konoha under the Hokage's orders." Sakura demanded. The Uchiha snorted.

"I'm a missing-ninja, Sakura. I'm not under the Hokage anymore and I could honestly give two shits on what her orders are for Naruto's status." Sakura looked determined to get him to change his mind. He felt Naruto's tails wrap around his waist.

"Naruto joined the Akatsuki, Sasuke! He's become not only an enemy to Konoha, but to the entire ninja world! He joined the organization where your brother is but yet you still vouch for him?"

"I betrayed him first. He had every right to do what he did."

"Why?" The pinkette was in tears now. "He's a demon! A monster! And still you care for him so? Why not me? I've been there the entire time, offering help, when he's been nothing but a burden, always keeping you down!" Nobody had time to say anything as an explosion sounded and the whole flying monument shook with its force. Sasuke took off running with Naruto's arms hooked around his neck as another explosion went off. He heard Takai yelling at everybody to haul ass before he was out of hearing range. He stopped a moment, unwinding Naruto arms from his neck to take his arms out his sleeves before jumping out the monument, the curse mark taking over and his webbed wings sprouted from his back, making them soar. Naruto took a weak glance back to see everybody piling into a flying boat that launched off the edge of the monument just as the rest of it exploded. He sighed out is nose and buried his face in Sasuke's hair.

"Where the hell are you taking me, teme?" he muttered. Surprisingly, the raven heard him over the roar winds of the sky.

"Somewhere. I need to talk to you." Naruto furrowed his brows.

"About what?"

"About your slip up the last time we met." He should have known. "I'm going to get the full story out of you one way or another Naruto. Besides, you're weakened so now would be the perfect time." The blond tried to bury his face further into the raven hair, attempting and failing at squashing down his hurt.

"It's always about fucking Itachi. You never just want to see me." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Of course."

**~YaoiLemons~**

"Report." Kakashi stepped forward to Tsunade's desk, giving all the information he had on their last mission. A large part of the village was in ruins after that attack. Gai and Jiraiya gave their little tidbits to Kakashi's report and the Jonin stepped back. Shikamaru stepped up next.

"Neji, Shino, and I were held up from the appointed meeting spot by Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade's eyes widened. "He trapped us in an ice made prison that evaporated our chakra. We were stuck there for about a half an hour before it melted. That was just about the time the monument was targeted by the ninja who were supposed to. When Naruto trapped us, there was another member of Akatsuki who went by the name of Tobi. We sensed three others but we couldn't tell for sure because of the drainage. After we were trapped, the two Akatsuki and the others left." Tsunade nodded and Shikamaru stepped back.

"Any more information on the Akatsuki or anything anyone would like to add?" Takai took a glance at Sakura and snorted. It was obvious that they hadn't declared Sasuke a missing-nin and Sakura of course wasn't going to be the one to ruin the chance of Sasuke coming back to Konoha unpunished.

But he wasn't about to get chewed out by Tsunade for hiding information.

"We met Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke Uchiha there as well." Sakura looked as though she was about to kill him but he couldn't find it in himself to care. "Sasuke disabled Shinno and Shinno escaped through a hidden hole in the floor. Sasuke and Naruto disappeared to go find him and we caught up with them to see Naruto fighting the Reibi. He was in this demon form with nine tails and wings and the seal on his stomach had kanji spread all over his body. He sealed the Reibi, Shinno with it, in this orb with a demon jutsu. After he changed back to normal, he fell out. Sakura here warned Sasuke of your orders to bring Uzumaki back to Konoha if he was seen but Sasuke said he's a missing-nin and doesn't follow your orders anymore. He left with Uzumaki after the explosions went off." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her apprentice.

"Why did you withhold this information from me Sakura?" Sakura didn't wither under the glared Tsunade gave her and stepped up.

"Naruto is manipulating Sasuke! He's using those demonic powers of his and charming Sasuke against his will. This Naruto isn't the same happy-go-lucky idiot from before."

"It's true." Tsunade stopped the rant in her throat from coming up and all in the room looked at Hinata. "Not about the Sasuke thing but about Naruto. He's changed _a lot_. When I was trapped in the chakra draining cage, he walked by. He was so cold and cruel. He was taunting me. He knew of my crush the entire time and never said anything about it, holding what I wanted in my face but out of my reach." The normally quiet had a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke. She went quiet and everyone turned to Shikamaru.

"I agree with Hinata but not Sakura." Sakura looked upset with his answer but stayed quiet. "I always thought it was quite odd for someone with a childhood like his to be so happy for something as hard to achieve as Hokage. I saw Naruto a few times around the village before the academy and he wasn't like that. He and Sasuke always seemed close. Both of them were orphans and seemed as though they were friends before the Uchiha Massacre."

"Itachi was Naruto's guard since he was about four." Kakashi stated. "There was a time where Naruto's apartment was burnt down and Itachi took him in. Sasuke and Naruto probably met then."

"And the bond only strengthened after the massacre because now they were both orphans and they only had each other." Jiraiya supplied. "Naruto wouldn't care about gender since he was loved and the fear to the hate of homosexuality wouldn't affect him because of the hate he was already getting."

"And Sasuke has never looked or blushed at a girl a day in his life." Kakashi said. "There was a day back in Wave when Naruto attempt Oiroke no Jutsu on him and Sasuke never batted an eyelash at him."

"Naruto's past relationship with Itachi must have influenced his willingness to go to the Akatsuki." Shikamaru added. "But there is one thing I'm very curious about. His femininity." Silence took over the room before Tsunade spoke up.

"Okay. Everyone is dismissed with the exception of Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kakashi is dismissed. Takai you can stay and of course Jiraiya." The others not needed exited the room and shut the door behind them.

"He's what's known as a submissive in the demon world." Takai announced and the others turned to him. "With demons, there is no such thing as homosexuals. It's all depending on what you were born as, either dominate, masculine in human terms, or submissive, feminine in human terms. He's a submissive. Seeing as neither of his parents were demons I don't know what could have caused it."

Jiraiya tapped his chin in thought. "Naruto's mother was the previous host of the Kyuubi. Do you think that could have changed something?"

"His birth was influenced by Kyuubi then. He was born as a dominate and the little Kyuubi's chakra that was already in his system from birth enhanced that. However when Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, you had two dominate chakra's, both Naruto's and Kyuubi's. Two demonic chakras in one body only works when one is dominate and the other submissive. Naruto was nothing but a baby so he lost the battle his demonic chakra had with Kyuubi's. Hence when he turned into a demon, it read that submissive part of his chakra and made him into a submissive as a whole." Everyone was silent as they processed the information.

"Okay, let's forget all of that. Why would Sasuke date a guy if he knows that he needs to rebuild his clan?" Sakura said. She found a loophole. All she'd have to do is show Sasuke that he needed a girl to reproduce with and then she'd show him that she was so much better.

Shikamaru nodded. "You have a point there Sakura." Takai sighed and shook his head.

"Have you listened to anything I just said? Submissives are the females of the demon world. So if Naruto is a submissive what does that ultimately mean?" They all went quiet before Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"…He can get pregnant?" Takai nodded.

"But it only works if he's in his demon form. In his human form, his body is the same a typical human male except for his female parts inside. In his demon form however, there's actually a path that leads there." Sakura growled loudly with unrestrained hatred.

"Damn that Naruto! Why does he get Sasuke? Why does he get the one I actually love? It's not fair!"

"What makes you think that Naruto doesn't love Sasuke back, Sakura?" Kakashi chided lightly. "Sasuke was his first and only true friend that understood him completely so it would only make since. And Sasuke needs somebody very strong and Naruto is just that. When you guys were younger, all you ever did was throw yourself at Sasuke and agree with everything he said, no matter how foolish. Naruto actually thought it through. Which do _you_ think is more admirable?" Tears filled her eyes at the mentions of her past with the Uchiha.

"Now that we're done here, Uchiha Sasuke and… Uzumaki Naruto will be declared missing-ninja." Tsunade said, her voice hesitating at the mention of the blond she came to care for. This village fucked up bad with Naruto. And when the Akatsuki attacked….

There was no doubt going to be hell.

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Heart-chan: Ha-ha! I am quite proud of myself for posting exactly two weeks after my last update. Hopefully the updates will be as frequent as they are now. **

**(1) Demon Art: Prison of Darkness** **(**Akuma Ato: Yami no Kangoku**) –** Made by me. A jutsu where any entity with chakra is absorbed into a clear, glass like ball to suppress its chakra, sealed if needed, and can be used for unleashing the entity or sealing it in another object or person. (I.E. Jinchuuriki)


	5. The Emotional Fox

**Title: Fox's Red Dawn**

**Category: Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Warnings: Language (You Know Who), Blood**

**Summary: **_The Akatsuki is on the move now with Naruto on their side? What's going on? The inevitable; this is what you get Konoha. SasuNaru_

**~YaoiLemons~**

The blond looked so beautiful when he slept. His body was completely relaxed and his chest rose and fell slowly with his breathing. Long golden lashes were laid against his whiskered cheeks and his hands lay by his head. It was very rare for Sasuke, or anybody rather, to see the blond like this, completely relaxed and at ease. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the blond sleep but the blond was never totally comfortable in Konoha and could never sleep as peacefully as he should have. It was probably a natural reflex to sleep that tense, having to worry about being attacked every second they were in the village. But this…

He brushed blond bangs out of closed eyes, letting them fall to either side of his friend's face. His fingers trailed to the blonde's closed eyes and down to slightly parted pink lips. His hand traveled down a tanned neck, across a clothed chest, and down to a bare torso. He marveled at how _perfectly_ his hand fit in the dip of feminine hips.

"S'uke…" Onyx eyes flicked up at the blonde's face to find a small happy smile on soft lips. His heart clenched painfully at the affectionate nickname the blond had just unconsciously gave him. Why did the blond trust and care for him so much? After everything he put the boy through, betrayal, heartbreak, damn near _killing_ him, Naruto always seemed to trust him blindly. And to be so relaxed after Sasuke practically told him the only reason he was here was to give the raven information on Itachi was bad. Very bad.

How could he deserve somebody like Naruto? So caring and kind in his own twisted way, cute and funny, and just overall admirable. What had he been _thinking_ when he decided to leave Naruto for Orochimaru? _'That's right….'_

He wasn't. He was offered power and all rational thoughts flew out the window. Every time he thought of their battle at the Valley of End, his eyes stung, his throat tightened, and his heart hurt. How could he do something like that to his best friend? The one he cared about. The one he could stand. The one he could trust. _The one he loved_. Below him, blue eyes flickered open and peered up at him curiously.

"Sasuke…?"

"Dobe." They stared at each other like that for a long while, Sasuke unconsciously rubbing his hand on Naruto's hip up and down.

"So what do you want with me?" Hurt burned brightly in blue eyes before it was smothered with indifference.

"I don't know." Naruto's eyes dilated slightly.

"…Really?"

"Yes, really. I have you here but I don't know why." Wide eyes turned into slits with an intense glare.

"Playing games with me and toying with my feelings is not going to get you any information about Itachi, Sasuke."

"This isn't about Itachi, Naruto." Said boy shot up to his feet and Sasuke backed away, getting up as well.

"Don't bullshit me, Sasuke! You told me why I was here when we left the fight! Stop fucking with my emotions and make up your damn mind already!"

"Naruto I'm not trying to mess with your emotions."

"Yes you are!" He stared passively at the Jinchuuriki, silently urging the blond to go on. "One minute you're worried, then the next you're mad at me, then you're cold and demanding information, then you're trying to protect me, then you're all affectionate and keeping me from Konoha! And then you shatter all hopes of you actually caring for me by telling me you're just trying to get information out of me?"

"Naruto I do care."

"No you don't! If I wasn't with the Akatsuki you would have already disregarded me and moved on. And I'd much rather you doing that then messing with my head, getting what you want, and throwing me to the curb when you're done with me. You made it very damn clear at the valley that you didn't care about me or my opinion so I don't know where the sudden change is from."

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

"You think just because you're clan name is famous, you can do whatever the hell you want!"

"Naruto, listen."

"That you can use whoever you'd like and toss them away like trash because they're not amusing anymore."

"Naruto, listen to me."

"I am not going be your pawn."

"Naruto!"

"Even after I trusted you with all I had, I'm not going to let myself be manipulated like you let-" The loud rant was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. He started struggling, placing his hands on Sasuke shoulders and trying to push him away but pale arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. The raven pulled back, staring passively at the twin angry oceans that glared at him. As soon as the blond opened his mouth again, Sasuke leaned down and kissed him again, stopping whatever insult the blond was going to throw at him. He repeated this over and over again until he had the blond kissing him back. He pulled away to stare into blue eyes.

"Look, I'm so sorry for hurting you like that. Power is not an excuse to abandon the one I care about the most." The raven buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, taking a deep breath as his chest started to clench. "Back at the hideout, when Kakashi told me that you were attacked, kidnapped, and killed because of me, I've never felt so angry and sad. The massacre could just barely compare with I felt right then. It's okay if you never forgive me; just know that I'm sorry for everything." Naruto took a shuddering breath as his nose started to sting and his vision became blurry with unshed tears. Painful memories began surface and his body started to shake. Sasuke stepped back and looked down the blond clutching at his shirt as he burst into tears, burying his face in the raven's shirt. Sasuke leaned against the wall behind him and slid down, taking the blond with him. He undid the tie from the Jinchuuriki's hair and started raking his fingers through blond tresses in a soothing manner. Loud sobs eventually faded into hiccups and the blond started to speak.

"I was so scared." he whispered. "They thought because it my fault you left, they should take the one thing most precious to my body as punishment… My virginity." Onyx eyes widened and the raven's blood ran cold.

"Those _monsters_… raped you because I left?"

"No." Teary eyes looked up at him filled with hurt. "But it hurts so much because I just think of what would have happened if the Akatsuki _didn't_ show up when they did. And when you get mad at me because I joined, it makes me think that you wanted them to…"

"What? No! Never!"

"And I know you don't; I can see it in your eyes. But the past couple years, with you just abandoning me with only cold words of hate, that's what it feels like." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and hugged him close.

"Naruto, I could never want anything that horrible done to you. Besides," he pushed the blond to the stone floor of the cave, "that preciousness of yours is mine." he purred. "Just like the rest of you." He pulled the two of them up and carried the sleepy blond over the futon, laying down with the blond curled up to him. "Sleep, Naruto. I'll wake you in the morning so you can report back to the Akatsuki." It was obviously dark outside, judging by how the moonlight danced on the waterfall hiding the cave. Naruto sighed as his body relaxed and he fell yet again into a peaceful sleep.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Blue eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times before Naruto let loose a big yawn, sitting up and stretching. He stiffened; something was missing. _'Sasuke!' _ He jumped up from the futon, walking towards the waterfall. _'His sword is still here though.'_ He coated himself with his chakra and stepped through the waterfall. His body relaxed from its tenseness when he saw the raven on the lake, catching fish. He stepped back through the water and sat on the ground, putting his hands up into the tiger seal, channeling his chakra to the ring on his finger. After a minute or so, he stood before the entire Akatsuki, Tobi included. Pein stared over at him from his holographic form.

"Well?"

"The Reibi was captured successfully. I had a small run in with Orochimaru, as well as a few ninja from Konoha. It seems as though Shinno was a provider for him. Aided in that transfer jutsu that allows Orochimaru to change from body to body. Because they're meeting now makes me assume that the snake will be changing bodies soon. And the ninja under Shinno attacked Konoha to display power or something, I'm not exactly sure." They stayed quiet for a moment before Kisame cracked a smirk.

"How does that make you feel, brat?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious that Sasuke is Orochimaru designated host and it's only a matter of time before Orochimaru is ready for the change. So how are you going to react when your little boyfriend is taken away by the pedophile?" Hidan quipped.

Naruto snorted. "Sasuke's smart. I'm sure he's figured that much out by now and has a plan."

"While that may be true, are you sure that he's strong enough to take Orochimaru on?" Kisame asked.

"We all know that Orochimaru was dumb enough to teach Sasuke almost every jutsu he knows and added with Sasuke's personal training, I think he can hold his own."

"And if he doesn't?"

Naruto growled. "Why are you pestering me with these questions? He _is_ Itachi's brother."

"While that may be true, Naru-chan," Itachi said, "I'm sure you are very much aware of the hate he holds for me. And after the massacre, you were there for him so you would be his most precious person and him yours." Naruto couldn't help the worry that was starting to bubble in his chest.

"Sasuke will be fine. He _has_ to be." With that, he canceled his end of the jutsu. He blinked a few times, slowly coming back to the land of the live only to find himself with a face full of Sasuke. "Teme! Don't scare me like that!"

"Well now that you're conscious, would you like breakfast?" A fish on a stick was presented to him. He gave the Uchiha one last glare before taking the fish from him and eating quietly. Sasuke sat down not too far away from him and they ate in silence.

"So when do you have go crawling back Orochimaru?" he asked, interrupting the silence. Sasuke snorted.

"Whenever I damn well please. And it's not crawling Naruto. He has no control over me. And it's not like he'll come after to me because he's getting weak."

"Oh." Silence took over yet again.

"You're worried."

"Am not."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to kill him. I know it's time for his body change and I know he's targeting me." Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke held a hand up. "Yes I have a plan. I'm going to kill him when Kabuto leaves to go get his medicine. It'll be when he least expects it and he won't be in any condition to fight. Plus there'll be no interruptions with Kabuto gone."

"But what if you're not strong enough…?" Onyx eyes narrowed as the blond started stare in another direction.

"Do you doubt my abilities?"

"I'm just saying. Orochimaru is a Sanin and he's years older than you so he has loads of wisdom. I'm sure he knows you're going to betray him so he should have some kind of plan too." A smirk graced a pale face.

"Then you'll help me."

"What?"

"You're obviously worried about me and I'm not just going to let that snake take my body, so instead of just sitting over there bitching to me about pussying out, why don't you help me?"

"I could."

"Then why don't you?" Sasuke shifted closer to the blond, pulling him against his chest. He leaned down whispering in the younger boy's ear. "In fact, we could go now." Naruto shuddered.

"How do you know he's weak right now?"

"Remember when Orochimaru ordered me to get the scroll from Shinno? He couldn't fight because he was too weak. He and Kabuto left soon after you went after the Reibi. Normally he would have stayed around to watch but he was tired. That body is shutting down on him as we speak." A pink hue settled on tanned, whiskered cheeks as Sasuke licked the shell of his ear. He pushed himself away from the raven, glaring at his smirking face.

"Stop trying to molest the answer out of me!"

"So that tactic was working?" Naruto growled and turned away from the raven with a huff and a pout.

"Stupid horny teme."

**~YaoiLemons~**

Sakura sat in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Takai ruined everything for her and Sasuke. _'It's going to be hard to convince Tsunade to let Sasuke-kun back in the village.'_ she thought, glaring at nothing. Why was it so hard for her and Sasuke to be together? _'We were meant for each other, not him and stupid Naruto.'_ She frowned. The whole explanation she received from her team made complete sense but she wouldn't accept it. What did Sasuke see in Naruto that made him so special and worthy of Sasuke's love and attention? She deserved it. True, she was weak as a child and fawning over the Uchiha ever living second she saw him probably wasn't a good idea, but she changed. She was stronger and wiser now. _'But he still won't look at me.'_ she thought bitterly. Why wouldn't he look at her?

Her eyes widened and she smiled with glee as she thought of a plan. It was quite simple really. Sasuke was bound to go rouge from Orochimaru sooner or later and gather a team to help him hunt down his brother. _'I'll find him and join his team.'_ As they fought anybody who opposed Sasuke, she would show him just how strong she was and how she was better than have an unnatural baby with Naruto. She got up from her bed and got dress in her ninja clothes. With her plan in mind, she set off determinedly to the bridge for a team meeting.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Kakashi stared blankly at the Memorial Stone before him, lightly tracing the names of his team before Team 7. If he could still even call it that. He didn't even know who he was loyal to anymore. Konoha was become more and more corrupt as the days went by. Danzo was taking over Konoha piece by piece and Tsunade didn't even have to the will to stop him. His 'team' consisted of an emotionally retarded ninja under Danzo, a half-demon who showed up out of nowhere, and crazy strong girl who was head over heels for a rogue ninja. "Why am I still here?" he muttered to the wind. "What would you do sensei? All ties you have here are gone. Naruto went rogue. Konoha isn't the same. And I don't know if I can stay here anymore. The village we once loved is falling apart." But where was he going to go? _'I could always become a missing-nin as well.'_ He shook his head; what was he thinking? But he couldn't help but feel that was the best choice. He sighed and turned away from the stone towards the bridge to put up with his oddly put together team.

He arrived to see Takai leaning against the bridge with his eyes closed, Sai drawing a picture in a sketch book, and Sakura playing around with her hair and clothes. He put his hand up in greeting. "Yo." No response; the teenagers seemed to be too indulged in their thoughts to bother paying him any attention. He raised his voice slightly. "Today we are supposed to be going to Suna to escort the Kazekage here for an important meeting with the Hokage. We are expected to be back here in a week so that means three days there, one day rest, three days back. Understood?" The three nodded absentmindedly and Kakashi bit back a sigh; the old Team 7 was so much better.

**~YaoiLemons~**

He couldn't help the jitters of adrenaline that ran through his body. He didn't even need to aid the Uchiha in his fight with the snake but just watching the raven fight made him excited. They were walking aimlessly through the halls of the hideout until they came to the room Sasuke typically stayed in. The raven turned to him. "Thanks even though you were practically useless."

"Look, you were doing fine on your own so I had no need to step in. Quit your bitching." he said with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to camp here for a while before I leave out and put together a team to hunt Itachi down, since you won't help." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Right. So anyways, I'll see you around. I have to bring the Reibi back to headquarters. I'll see you around Sasuke." the blond said as he stepped back with his back turned and put his hand up into a seal.

"Wait, Naruto." The blond turned around only to feel soft lips on his own. Before he knew it, they were gone and he was left staring at the closed door of Sasuke's room. His cheeks tinged pink and he put his hands back up into the seal before disappearing with a small smile on his face.

"Stupid Teme." Behind the door, Sasuke locked the door with a smirk on his face. It was too easy to get the blond riled up.

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Heart-chan: Okay so this was one of the shorter chapters. There are bound to be mistakes in this chapter and I'll go back and edit it when I get the chance when I find them. Please review! It makes me feel good about this story and makes me update faster. Ja! **


	6. The Wanted Fox

**Title: Fox's Red Dawn**

**Category: Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Warnings: Language (You Know Who), Blood**

**Summary:** _The Akatsuki is on the move now with Naruto on their side? What's going on? The inevitable; this is what you get Konoha. SasuNaru_

**Disclaimer: Yet again I have forgotten the disclaimer. For this chapter and the chapter before this, I don't own anything related to Naruto except for the plot of this story. All characters and most of the jutsu belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you!**

**~YaoiLemons~**

Sakura sighed with relief and smiled as they finally escorted the Kazekage to his hotel room. Instead of heading straight home like she normally would have after a long mission, through Suna no less, she turned tail and headed for the Hokage Tower. This was her chance finally.

Word of Orochimaru's death by Sasuke's hand spread through the Great Five Ninja Villages and their small side-towns quickly. While some saw it as another backstab, and others a sigh of Sasuke's loyalty to Konoha, Sakura saw it as an opportunity. While she also saw it as a reason for Sasuke to come back to the village, she saw it as a reason to go after him. _'My plan is perfect. If I show Tsunade that now is the perfect time for Sasuke to be offered a chance back into the village, since he doesn't Orochimaru to keep him hidden anymore, she'll send a team out to look for him, me included. When I find him first with one of Kakashi sensei's ninja hounds, I ask to join him in his search, he agrees, and Sasuke-kun is mine!' _She smiled as she walked into the tower, waving at a few familiar faces. She knocked on the door to her Master's room and opened the door quietly when she heard muttered words of entry. Tsunade looked up from the document she was reading, a slight curious look on her face.

"Sakura. I would think you would be at home right now, having you just come from a mission." Sakura nodded, steel her face to hide her excitement.

"Yes, well, it's important." Tsunade nodded and Sakura started off. "I believe we should send a team after Uchiha Sasuke." Honey eyes narrowed but the older medic-nin stayed quiet. "Granted, he was just branded a missing-nin but he has never actually done anything to negatively affect Konoha. Killing Orochimaru has even aided us. That's one of our bigger threats eliminated with a big war with many deaths." Tsunade shook her.

"No, Sakura. Absolutely not." Green eyes widened before narrowing in a glare.

"And why not?"

"Sasuke left the village on his own and he can come back on his own. It has been a month since he killed Orochimaru and if he really wanted to come back here, he would have a long time ago. In addition, if I _do_ send ninja to retrieve him, he's obviously not going to come back willingly because his pride would not allow. And when he inevitably leaves, I don't want anybody going after him. So sending ninja in the first place would be a waste of time. I can't let go of the ninja we have. There are too many missions we need do to send out a large team of ninja for a child who left on his own foolish decision. Have you forgotten how of the _Genin_ of your year almost died trying to go after that boy once? I will not allow it. It is a terrible idea."

"I think it is a wonderful idea, young Sakura." The two medics turned around to see the two old advisors, Koharu and Homura. Koharu, the one spoke before, narrowed her eyes at the Hokage. "Send the team, Tsunade."

"I am NOT risking the lives of my ninja for some _stupid_ child hell-bent on revenge!"

Homura pushed his glasses further up on is nose. "We realize the risk we're putting our ninja. I agree that Sasuke leaving the village was a foolish decision but Konoha _needs_ the Sharingan. The Uchiha partly founded Konoha and were the strongest clan before the massacre. _I_ will not let one of Konoha's best doujutsus go because a child either." Tsunade sighed and relaxed, she honestly didn't have the patience for this. She was beginning to care less and less about the damn village and her job as Hokage was not important to her.

"Fine whatever, I'll send the team, and if anyone on the team comes back dead, I'll be sure to tell their families that it was you two who forced them to go on this mission." she spat, before hitting a button on her desk. Shizune came down the hall and into the room not long after, standing up straight.

"Yes Milady?" Tsunade's eyes swiveled over to the elders.

"Who do you want to send?" she clipped coldly.

"Teams 7, 8, 10, and Gai." Koharu stated lightly, Homura offering a small nod.

"Call for those teams to meet here in an hour, sharp. And tell Kakashi, if he is late, there will be hell to pay. I am _not_ in the mood for his bullshit today." Shizune nodded and left the room quickly. "Sakura, you are dismissed." Sakura bowed to hide the gleeful smile on her face.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Sasuke stared idly at the ceiling, deep in thought. I had been a month since he killed the snake and he was only almost finished with his plan on how to get to Itachi. So far all he had was gathering a team and find Naruto for information but he was stuck. How would he go from there? He didn't want Naruto to feel as though he was only looking for the blond for Itachi again. He thoroughly enjoyed his others company and finding him would make having to put with Karin and Suigetsu, who were bound to argue, so much better. _'Hell, made even he could knock some sense into them, or set them straight.'_ He chuckled lightly at the thought. The blond was very bossy and the two bickering would no doubt piss the blond off. With a sigh, he pulled himself from the bed and gathered his packed scrolls off the nightstand by the bed. He slipped his sandals on and slid his sword into its spot before heading off to the experimentation rooms.

Gathering Suigetsu had been easy, except for the fact that the teen was a nudist and for the love of Kami would _not_ put any clothes. The sun blared down heavily as they headed towards the small village of Nami. Suigetsu whistled as they reached the bridge that connected Nami to the mainland. "The Great Naruto Bridge, eh?" he chuckled. "He must be an asshole." Sasuke snorted.

"No, not really."

"Then an overactive, goodie two-shoes."

"Definitely not that."

"You know him?" Sasuke nodded.

"If it weren't for my Genin team, this bridge wouldn't be here and Nami wouldn't be this prosperous. Now come on let's go find Zabuza's sword."

"I've been meaning to ask you, how do you even know that Zabuza-san's sword is even in this place?"

"My team killed him and his subordinate. Naruto was the one that buried the two on some hill around here." Sasuke supplied. Suigetsu blinked at him a few times, before putting his hands behind his head.

"So anyways, Sasuke, who all do you plan on recruiting for this team of yours?"

"After we leave here we'll go to the southern hideout for Karin and the northern base for Juugo." Suigetsu scrunched his face up.

"Do you have to get Karin? She can't even do anything except sense ninja which I don't think is all that useful. Everyone can do that with a little bit of practice."

"Well I don't have the time to sit on my ass and learn a difficult technique because you don't like the girl." Sasuke quipped lightly. Suigetsu huffed and went quiet. They arrived at the hill not long after, Zabuza's huge blade still where it was years ago. Suigetsu grinned and placed the blade in the holster that was still attached to it.

"Alright Sasuke! Off to the southern hideout to find ourselves a headache!" Sasuke shook his head as they left the hill.

**~YaoiLemons~**

"Man!" Kiba exclaimed loudly to the sky as they stood by the main gates of the village. "I hate that we have to go on _another_ mission for Sasuke! And Naruto isn't even here!" Sakura shook her head at the Inuzuka but she couldn't find it in herself to yell at the moment. She was finally moving on with her plans and if everything went right, they would find Sasuke soon and she would be able to join him. It would be just him, a few other guys, and her, the only girl on the team. She'd have his full attention. In addition, Takai was out on a mission already so he wouldn't be around to lead the whole team to Sasuke. It would be just her with nobody to stop her from abandoning the village. And if they were ever to come back to the village, she could just say he kidnapped her because he couldn't be without her. She sighed dreamily in her head while the last of the team prepared for their leave. They all have similar white, hooded, waterproof cloaks on to protect them from the rain if they encountered it. Kakashi, being the team leader, called out to everyone.

"Ready to go?" Words of approval sounded out and the large team left out the gates, jumping to the trees.

They searched about in small villages near Konoha, asking around for information on Uchiha Sasuke. They mainly got the same response. _I heard he killed Orochimaru._ The search seemed fruitless but their orders from the elders were to not come back to the village until they had Sasuke with them. If they couldn't catch him, they were to at least get information on his current status. To others, the mission seemed pointless and a complete waste of time. But to Sakura, she took it as a challenge, to see how far she was willing to go for Sasuke.

"Alright everybody!" Kakashi shouted slightly as he stopped on a branch. The sun was setting over the horizon and coated everything in an orange glow. "We'll stop here for the night. Set up camp at the base of this tree. There's a river just a half a mile east of this tree. Girls will bathe first and then the guys. Hai?"

"Hai!" They all jumped down from the trees and started to set up camp. Kiba walked over from his and Shino's finished camp to sit next Neji and Shikamaru. They were chatting lightly and stopped when he came closer, politely turning their attention. He whispered sort of lowly.

"You mind if I join your convo? I have some things I want to say." The two geniuses shrugged and shifted so the three were sitting in a circle. "I bet it was Sakura who wanted this mission. She's not one to complain but she's not bitching at everyone to stop complaining. She seems sort of… happy to be on this mission." Shikamaru nodded, sighing.

"She was probably the one to go to the council or the advisors to give her reasons why we should go."

"I agree. Tsunade-sama would not be willing to send us out like this for _Sasuke_ out of the blue." Neji said, scooting a little so he was more comfortable.

"Sakura's been acting weird ever since Team 7 came back from that mission with the wind ninja. Like she saw somebody there. You two were on that mission, right?" Kiba asked. He felt out of the loop. He was out training with his family when they were assigned that mission. The two geniuses nodded again.

"Apparently Sakura met up with Sasuke and Naruto on that monument." Shikamaru said, sighing yet again. Kiba looked like he had something to say but kept quiet for him to keep talking. "Sasuke is rather fond of Naruto and Sakura doesn't seem to sit well with that. He even declared himself a missing-nin. The crush on Uchiha has got her making some bad decisions."

"Okay, first off, Naruto's alive?" Neji nodded his head, looking grim.

"Yes, and a part of the Akatsuki now as well. Quite surprising, seeing as he's a Jinchuuriki himself. But he has past relations with Uchiha Itachi. I'm curious as to what drove him out of the village in the first place." Kiba shook his head.

"Man, Naruto just doesn't seem like the person to kill those who have been through the same thing he has."

"Naruto's never was who we though he was."

"A mask huh? I guessed it." The three lapsed into a comfortable silence before they heard the girls call for them to get into the bath.

**~YaoiLemons~**

The sound of sandals on the stone floors was the only thing heard in the halls. The prisoners held their tongues as the teen walked by, looking anywhere but her lest they wanted to get in trouble. They tensed as the footsteps stopped and the girl turned around and stared down the hall. She cringed. "His chakra is so disgusting." She shook her head and sighed with a slight smile. "Well at least he's here." She turned back around and continued her trek down the hall. As soon as she was far away and out of earshot, the prisoners started to whisper again.

"So, do you think it's true?"

"What?"

"The rumors about Orochimaru."

"I don't know. Orochimaru is pretty powerful. But then again, so is Sasuke."

"Do you think it was Sasuke Karin was talking about?"

"Man, you act like I have all this information." The other prisoner was about to say something before the doors to the prison were cut into pieces by a large blade and kicked in. The prisoners all froze as two figures walked by their cell doors. A few silent gasps went around when they saw the red and white fan on the back of the dark-haired male's shirt. When they too were out of earshot, the whispers started up again with more vigor. "That was Uchiha Sasuke!"

"So the rumors must be true!"

"Yeah! Sasuke can never leave on of the hideouts without Orochimaru."

"And he had that other guy with him."

"We'll be set free!"

"Don't think that. Karin is keeping us here. And I doubt Sasuke is merciful." The prisoners all went quiet at this, and went back to playing their small games and chatting on stuff they would down if they were out of their cell.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Sasuke and Suigetsu walked in silence, quietly observing the halls of the hideout. "It's funny finding you two here." Suigetsu snorted at the girl.

"No it's not. You sensed us when we were miles away." Karin huffed and put her nose in the air.

"If you're here, that means that the rumors are true." she stated rather than asked. "Well what do you want, Sasuke?"

"We need to talk. Alone." Her cheeks color a faint shade of pink. "Don't get the wrong idea, Karin. I just know you two argue too much and quite frankly I don't have the time or the patients to put up with your bullshit today." The magenta haired girl glared at the Uchiha for a few second before turning on her heels.

"Fine then, follow me. Suigetsu, you stay here."

"Yea, yea, whatever woman." the swordsman huffed, detaching the massive blade from his back and sliding to the floor. The two other ex-servants of Orochimaru continued down the hallway, going into a room.

"So, Sasuke," the redhead purred as she pulled off her glasses, her voice taking on a more flirtatious tone as the Uchiha sat down on a bench in the room, his sheathed sword next to him, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Join me." Sasuke said bluntly, slightly disturbed at the face she was making; it was as if his voice was making her wet. He shuddered inside; women were so _creepy_ sometimes. "I am devising a team and I want you to join. I need to use your ability of sensing other chakras." He hated the way she sauntered over to him and sat down close, placing his sword on the other side of her. He had half a mind to yell at her that was there for a reason. But he absolutely **loathed**__the way she was leaning on him and running a finger up and down his exposed chest.

"All you had to do is ask, _Sasuke_." she purred again, pausing after every syllable of his name. She pouted. "But can we just abandon the idiot Suigetsu?"

"No, I need him. And would you get off of me? You're in my space and I don't like it." She seemed taken aback by his cold snap at her, but stood regardless and put her glasses back on her face. "So I take it as you will join?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice taking back its normal tone, "Let us move out immediately."

**~YaoiLemons~**

The land of waves.

They were in a small port town and heard that people caught a glimpse of the raven heading to Nami. The team jumped at the information and started heading straight for the small country, others to get the mission over, while for Sakura, to put her main plan into drive. It hadn't taken the long before they found a scent trail for the rogue Uchiha, though it was scattered, going in separate directions. Kakashi halted the team and broke them up into groups of two, Sakura ending up by herself with one of Kakashi's ninja hounds. _'All according to plan.'___she thought with a slight smile. It was smart of her to learn how to sense her love's chakra because the main scent Kiba was following was false. She had thrown the cloth of the raven's old head band somewhere into the forest a few hours ago when the group stopped for a pee break, keeping the metal in her pouch.

She was also glad that nobody cared for this mission enough to tell the two Hyuugas of the group to use their doujutsu to find the Uchiha's chakra signature, not five miles away. She and Pakkun headed in the right direction and soon enough were in the forest surrounding the clearing stop the Uchiha and his team was hiding in. She was disappointed to see the Uchiha indeed has another female on his team but stored it away for later as Pakkun started to whisper. "We found him, what do we do now?"

"I'll stay here and watch them you hurry back and warn the others."

"I can't leave you here, Sakura."

"Well if we bother go, they might leave. I'd put up more of a fight then you would." Pakkun sighed and turned around, jumping for the trees. She smirked big and stood, fixing her cloak. She started to walk towards them, quietly as not to alert them too quickly. She thought she was doing a good job until the girl called out to her.

"I know you're there, girl. Come out already." She puffed a nervous breath out her nose, pushing bubblegum hair out of her face before confidentially strolling into the clearing before the team of four. The three new ninja stared at her in curiosity when she stopped couple feet away from them.

"Sakura." Sasuke regarded her passively. "Why are you here?"

"I would like to join your team." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Why?" A frown danced on her face – she hadn't actually thought about that.

"Well why not?"

"Why not? You could hold me back like you did when we were kids. And I most defiantly don't want that when I'm so close to my goal." She huffed.

"Well there's nothing for me in Konoha and you're the only missing ninja I trust." Sasuke stayed silent, staring down at the pinkette, contemplating.

"We shouldn't take her with us, Sasuke." Karin said, smirking at Sakura's clenched fists. Suigetsu snorted.

"You're just saying that because you don't want anybody to take Sasuke away from you." he said, snickering at the twin glares he got from the girls. "But then again, you can't lose what you never had." Juugo shook his head at the two.

"Suigetsu!"

"Quiet you two." The arguing ninja stopped at the command of their leader. He turned his attention back to the pinkette standing before him. "Sakura, you're a medic, correct?"

"Hai, trained under the best."

"Fine, you'll be the team medic then." Sakura nodded, trying hard not to let a smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, Sasuke. We should hurry. Pakkun could be back with the search party soon." Sasuke nodded and took off to the trees, his team following him.

"So Sasuke," Suigetsu called from the back, "Where are we going? Who are we looking for?" Sakura snorted but kept quiet – she didn't want to get in trouble this early on.

"We have one more person to find and then we're going to find Kabuto. Keeping him alive when I killed Orochimaru was a bad idea. I have a feeling he's devising some kind of plan." Sasuke called back. "We're heading back to Nami to get our last teammate. He won't be a permanent teammate, seeing as he's already tied to something else, but when he's free, he'll be with us." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Sasuke, who is this last teammate?"

"I don't think you'd like it."

"….It's Naruto, isn't it?" Sasuke nodded. He paid no heed to the frown that overcame Sakura's face. This wasn't going her way and she didn't appreciate it. Her plan was very simple so why were there so many interruptions? It was bad enough that there was already a girl permanently in the group who also was attracted to Sasuke. Now she would have Naruto holding Sasuke's attention now. She frowned – was leaving Konoha really worth it? She shook her head – of course it was. Naruto wasn't going to be around all the time and all she had to do was show that other girl her place. She smirked with determination. "So Sasuke, who're your friends?"

"The girl is Karin, the one with Zabuza's sword is Suigetsu, and the tall one is Juugo." the Uchiha said without turning around. "As you all know, this is Sakura. She's also from my old team back in Konoha." Suigetsu grinned widely.

"And she went rogue for you? How cute!" he snickered. Sasuke glared at him over his shoulder.

"That's not cute. It's very annoying." he commented. Sakura put her head down to hide the hurt that filled her eyes, but clenched her fists – she would prove him wrong.

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Heart-chan: Done and done.**


	7. The Vacationing Fox

**Fox's Red Dawn**

**Category: Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Warnings: Language (You Know Who), Blood**

**Summary:** _The Akatsuki is on the move now with Naruto on their side? What's going on? The inevitable; this is what you get Konoha. SasuNaru_

**Disclaimer: I haven't forgotten this time, uh? I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. The show/manga and all the characters with it belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~YaoiLemons~**

Their little group of five halted on a branch as Sasuke held up a hand. "Look there." the raven whispered, pointing at two ninja walking through the forest leisurely. The two adorned the tattletale cloaks of the Akatsuki. The two were Hidan, the Jashinist freak, and Kakuzu, the organization's self-appointed accountant. "Come on." The team jumped from the trees, landing in front of the two Akatsuki. "I'm looking for Naruto. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Oh, yeah, Naruto's on an all-expense paid three week vacation to wherever the hell he wants. You'll mostly likely find him in Nami though." Hidan informed, sniggering at Kakuzu who gave the ground a look that could kill. "Poor Kakuzu here is broke because of all the money Naruto is no doubt going to spend." Sasuke nodded mutely and they took off to the trees again. "Oh by the way Uchiha, make sure he's able to walk by the time he gets back! We need him!" The raven let the smallest of smirks take over his face at that.

Getting to Nami was rather quick and easy. Sasuke halted the team on the bridge, turning to them. "He's masking his chakra. Sakura and Karin will go through the main town, Suigetsu and Juugo will search the surrounding forest, and I will take the outskirts of town. Flare your chakra if you find him, understood?" The four nodded and broke off into their separate groups.

Sakura took a glance at the redhead she was walking with. The girl seemed pretty relaxed although slightly annoyed. She held a snort. _'I don't to walk with her either.'_ Sakura thought. If she was going to scare this girl into staying away from Sasuke, she would have to know the girl's personality first. "So, how long have you known Sasuke?" Karin glanced at her as well before looking forward.

"Only a few months. I did meet him at the Chunin exams in Konoha three years ago. You?"

"For about four years until he left Konoha. We were on a Genin team." Karin hummed lightly, acknowledging the other girl's answer.

"Who is this guy we're looking for anyway?" Karin asked, letting out a small huff.

"He was on our Genin team as well. He was loud, obnoxious, and annoying back then but he's changed." Sakura muttered. "A demon, that's what he is."

"It would explain why Sasuke is looking for him." Sakura looked over, curious. "Sasuke only recruits people who have a purpose to him; Juugo for his power, me for my abilities, and Suigetsu for his abilities. This Naruto guy must have some type of ability that he wants." Sakura opened her mouth when the sound a stampede made the two of them stop and look in the direction of the sound. A blur of orange ran past them followed by a group of girls, yelling different things.

"Your skin and hair is so soft!"

"What kind of lotion and shampoo do you use?"

"Can we trade bodies?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Can we be best friends?"

"What's your name?"

"Can I have your number?"

Sakura nodded to herself as she saw orange painted nails and flashes of blond from under the orange hoodie. "Karin, come on. That was him." They followed the crowd all throughout the inner-city into an ally. Both the girls flared their chakra to notify their leader as they stood at the back of the crowd, shoving in to get a better view. The blond was pressed against the wall, glaring at the girls and hissing, managing to keep them about ten feet away from him.

"I'm telling you idiot girls I don't use a specific type of shampoo or lotion. My skin and hair is just like that naturally!"

"Well why can't we hang out?"

"Yea it would be fun! Then we can learn all your secrets!"

"Absolutely not!" the blond hissed. "I'm not wasting a day of my vacation over a bunch of girls!" The group didn't seem to listen to him as they started advancing on him. There was nothing but the roofs of buildings up top and it was a dead end ally, so the blond was thoroughly trapped. Just seconds before they pounced on him, there was a flash and someone was standing in front of him. He relaxed as the scent of his mate filled his senses. "Sasuke." he whispered in relief. The raven sent a harsh glare at the drooling girls, scaring them away from the ally, and back where they came.

"Just what exactly was that, dobe?" Sasuke asked, turning to face the blond.

"What had happened was," he started off lamely, "I was getting a massage at the spa not too far from here when one of the girls felt my skin. She started calling over her stupid friends and they started grabbed my hair and rubbing my skin. It was then that I got dress and promptly hauled ass but they saw me when I left and followed. And that's how I ended up here."

The raven raised an eyebrow. "Interesting." he muttered. "Come, we need to talk. You four follow as well." It was then that the blond noticed the other four, his curious glance stopping on the pinkette. He smiled brightly and waved enthusiastically at the girl, snickering when she glared back. The one with the white hair stared at him intensely while they walked, as if sizing him up.

"So you're Naruto, huh?" he said more to himself than asking the shorter teen. "Not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Naruto asked. "I don't think too highly of you either. You're weak looking and that heavy sword looks like it's going to tip you over." He got a growl from the other but never said anything. He heard Sasuke sigh from the front.

"Naruto, must you be such an asshole?"

"And this is coming from the king of all assholes, why?" Sasuke shook his head, leading the team into a small restaurant. They sat down at a booth, Naruto and Sasuke sitting across from each other. "So what are you bothering me for? I'm on vacation and not in the mood for putting up with any bullshit." Sasuke cut right to the chase.

"When we, or I and you watched me, killed Orochimaru, Kabuto was lurking around. I have a feeling he's been up to something. The original plan for this team was to find Itachi, sans Sakura – she was a last minute add on. I know Kabuto will pose some kind of problem in the near future." The Akatsuki member blinked at him once before resting his cheek on his palm.

"So you devised this whole plan and team, added pinky to it at the last minute, then suddenly realized that your little team would be useless in finding Kabuto, so looked for me to find him?" he asked, rolling the scenario around in his head a little. He received a nod. "Wow."

"Besides, my birthday is coming up and much rather spend it with you than these," his hand rolled over to his team, "guys." Naruto smirked.

"You'd actually choose me over your own team?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes. "How sweet, Sasu-chan." The blond relaxed into his seat, slumping on to the table with a sigh. Silence took over the group for a while before Suigetsu interrupted.

"So, from my understanding, you, Naruto, and Sakura all have history with each, huh Sasuke? Care to tell the story?" he asked. Both the boys of the former team didn't look as though they were going to start so Sakura took the role.

"When we graduated from the Academy, we were all put together under the teachings of Hatake Kakashi, a Jonin of Konoha. From there we went one many missions together as Team 7. Everything went relatively smoothly until the Chunin Exams." The pinkette paused, gathering herself.

"That's when Sasuke got his curse mark, huh?" the young swordsman asked. Sakura nodded.

"From then on, he changed. He was constantly on about power, never playful anymore." Naruto snickered.

"There was this one time when me and Jiraiya were out of the village for 'training' and we got cornered by Itachi and Kisame in this hotel. And of course Sasuke showed up only to get his ass kicked." Sasuke gave the blond a small glare but said nothing otherwise.

"When Sasuke was in the hospital, he was completely different. He wouldn't talk to anyone and was always glaring at something."

"But of course, it's completely irrelevant that if I hadn't brought the old hag to Konoha, Sasuke and Kakashi both would have been brain dead, and Lee permanently crippled." Naruto commented, causing the pinkette to glare at him again. "Continue."

"Sasuke demanded that Naruto fight him on the roof of the hospital. If Kakashi and Jiraiya hadn't showed up…"

"You would have been a bloody splatter on the ground for foolishly running between two high powered attacks." It was Sasuke this time that interrupt and Naruto snickered. Sakura flushed a light pink in embarrassment and went back to the story.

"The two were flung into two water boilers and Sasuke got upset that Naruto's Rasengan blew his water boiler up and stormed off. Before we knew it, Sasuke left the village. They sent a team after him and most of them turned up almost dead." Sakura glared at the blond innocently laying his head on the table. "Naruto here, despite being Sasuke's so-called best friend, couldn't even bring him back to the village." Blue eyes narrowed at the pinkette.

"You weren't even selected to go on the mission, Haruno."

"While that may be true, I didn't just let him leave the village."

"Well I tried my best, damn it."

"Like hell you did! You just didn't fucking care! You never cared about anybody in Konoha! You just went on the mission to save face." Sakura hissed at the blond. Her glare was returned tenfold but she didn't back down.

"You don't even know what happened on that mission so shut the fuck up! Just because we Genin were overwhelmed by a bunch of _Jonin_ doesn't mean we didn't care! I easily could have killed him in that valley but I didn't! You know what I am and if I didn't care, he wouldn't be here." The two dead set in a glaring match before Sasuke sighed, eyes narrowing at Naruto's red eyes, a tattletale sign of the blonde's anger.

"Alright you two, calm down. We don't need anyone to get enraged, especially you Naruto. I understand we're on a rather… touchy subject but calm down." The two glared at each other for a little while longer before Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his eyes changing back to blue. He turned to Sasuke, icy blue eyes unwavering.

"I will be staying at a hotel around here. Just look for my chakra signature. Your _team_ can get their own room. I'll see you later, Sasuke." With that said, the blond stood swiftly and exited the restaurant. Sasuke sighed again through his nose, his cold eyes boring into Sakura's green ones.

"Nice good Sakura. First day on the job and you've already pushed away our target." he snipped, standing up as a notion the group to ready to leave. "I'm considering letting you go." Sakura's eyes widened and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." He stared at her bowed head a little while longer before turning and leaving the restaurant as well, the team following after with Sakura taking the rear. She let out a small sigh, her fists clenching. That idiot messed it up for her again. But that was okay; she had a long while to win Sasuke over.

The team headed out into the town, past the gates of the inner city to the surrounding forest. Sasuke stopped them in a clearing, miles away from civilization. He faced them. "Alright, I'll be gauging your abilities and chakra levels. We'll train on each of you weaknesses and eliminate them. I'm not going to have anyone dying because they can't defend themselves. Sakura, we'll start with you since I have a general idea of the others' powers." The pinkette stepped forward, pulling on her gloves. Without further ado, she walked up to a tree and punched it firmly. Seconds later, the entire tree burst into trillion of tooth pick sized splitters. She turned and smiled at the raven looking at her passively. "It that it?" he asked boredly. She frowned but nodded nonetheless. "Well it's good enough. And you being a medic will give us an advantage. You still need training. Karin you try next, although I really don't see the point." The magenta haired girl shifted from foot to foot.

"I don't really know anything." she murmured, blushing in embarrassment. Suigetsu snorted with laughing, trying to keep a straight face. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever, we'll just go back into town and guys can shop or something." the raven said. Sakura jumped at her chance to be alone with the Uchiha.

"Are you coming, Sasuke? We could take a walk and catch up or something." she said, scuffing the tip of her sandal in the dirt. The Uchiha shrugged and started heading for town. Sakura froze for a second before smiling, trying to contain her excitement.

"The rest of you just meet up at the main gates of the village at sundown. Come on, Sakura. I don't have all day." The pinkette hurried after the Uchiha, falling in step with him.

"So, uh, what have you been doing these past three years?"

"Training, what else would I be doing?"

"Oh, right." she said, looking down. "I've kind of been doing the same. I trained under Tsunade to work on my strength and medical ninjutsu." Sasuke grunted but otherwise stayed quiet. "What… what is Naruto to you?"

"I don't know. He's so complicated." She hummed in acknowledgement, smiling eternally. Takai and the others were wrong; Sasuke wasn't in love with Naruto.

"What do you think your wife is going to be like when it's time for you to rebuild your clan?"

"Who ever said I was straight?" She froze, shock taking over her. "I guess you could call Naruto my boyfriend."

"W-what?" she whisper. She ran after the Uchiha, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him to her. "You can't be gay!"

"And why not? Last time I checked, I can be whoever the hell I want to. And it's out of my control."

"How are you supposed to rebuild your clan? You can't do that with a guy!"

"I can always get a surrogate mother to carry my child." The pinkette was quiet for a while, anger flickering under the surface.

"Why? Why him? What's so important about him? There are many different girls to choose from and you choose him! Why!" The raven gave a shrug to her outburst.

"Love is love, I guess." He stopped and turned when he noticed she stopped as well. "Are we going to keep walking or what-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as lips sealed themselves over his own. The medic had a vice grip of both his wrists, keeping him from shoving her away. He yanked his head away from her, pulling his arms. "What the hell Sakura? Let me go!"

"Come on, just another kiss. Just for him to see how much you love me." Onyx eyes widened and he kicked her away, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Despite being shoved to the ground, the pinkette had a smirk on her face. It was then that he sensed the familiar chakra flickering angrily behind him. He turned around stiffly to icy cold blue eyes glowering at him.

"Naruto, it's not what it looks like." The blond put up a tanned hand to silence him.

"Shut up, I don't need your excuses."

"But it's not an excuse, I'm serious!" The blond rolled his eyes and walked off. The Uchiha made to go after him but the pinkette grabbed onto his arm.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, no need to give a reason why you love me and not that fag." she sneered. Sasuke snatched his arm from the girl but by that time, the blond had already disappeared. Sasuke growled loudly, his chakra spiking wildly as he slammed his fist into the nearest tree, the tree snapping in half and falling over. His harsh glare swiveled over to Sakura who was watching him worriedly. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Why are you so angry?"

"_Why_ am I so angry you ask? As if you didn't just fucking ruin my relationship?"

"He wasn't worth your time anyway, Sasuke. He's on sides with your enemy. What would stop him from telling Itachi where you are so he can kill you?"

"He's not like that! Damn it, why don't you get it? I don't like you! I'm gay okay? I hold no attraction to the female gender, let alone you so why don't you just fuck off!" Sakura held her hands to her chest, hurt. Before she could say anything, Sasuke stormed off in the direction Naruto had left earlier. She sighed but smiled anyway.

"What will it take to show you that we were meant to be?" She shook her head a slowly made her way to town.

**~YaoiLemons~**

It wasn't until nightfall that Sasuke finally found his blond. The younger of the two was sitting in a tree staring at the moon. The raven wasn't exactly silent with his entrance but Naruto never stirred as he spoke. "So you've found me, huh?"

"That wasn't what it looked like, Naruto."

"Of course it wasn't."

"She forced herself on me! You don't honestly believe that I would kiss her, do you?" Naruto stood from the tree branch and hopped down to the ground, a few feet from the raven in the clearing.

"Well I don't know, Sasuke. She _is_ a girl and you _do_ need to repopulate your clan."

"But it wouldn't be with her!"

"So there's another girl? Let me guess, the red head on your team, huh?"

"No!"

"Then who is it, Sasuke?"

"Nobody! Why do you think I'm seeing someone else?" Naruto shrugged and walked past the Uchiha. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and spun the blond around, sealing his lips over the younger boy's while holding both of Naruto arms to his sides. Both the teens let their eyes slip close, keeping the kiss sweet and chaste. They separated and Naruto let a fox grin spread over his face when the raven let his wrists go.

"You know you're really hot when you angry." Onyx eyes widened before narrowing at the snickering fox before him. Without warning he slammed his lips on the blonde's. Tanned arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke's neck as the two backed slowly into a tree. Naruto pushed against his raven's chest, separating them only for Sasuke to attack his neck. "Come on, if you want this to get heated, we got to- mm! - get back to the hotel room." Sasuke begrudgingly halted his attack on the tan column before him, not before leave a bright red mark of course, and stepped back. He flared his chakra lightly, signaling the team that it was time to return, and followed the blond out of the clearing.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Sasuke and Naruto stood around at the entrance of the town, waiting for the other members of the team. Suigetsu arrived first, looking slightly tipsy with Juugo trailing after him. Karin was next to arrive, admiring a pretty necklace she brought from a stall. Finally, Sakura arrived from the forest, her white cloak on her arm. She gave Sasuke a smile, which he didn't return, and stood next to Suigetsu, awaiting orders like the others. "Okay," Sasuke started, "on a whim, Naruto here is going to let us stay with him. So don't fuck it up, clear?" The four nodded and followed their leader and his friend through town.

Sooner or later the group stopped at a large five star hotel. The people coming in and out were dressed in expensive clothing with all kinds of precious jewels on their person. They walked inside and took the elevator to the top floor. Naruto unlocked the door with a key and they stepped in, slipping their sandals off at the door. "Well," Naruto started, "there's three rooms; the master, which is mine, and two guest rooms, each two beds. Set it up however you want; I don't care. Good night." With that, the blond stretched his arms over head and went into the master bedroom with Sasuke tailing after him, shutting the door behind the two.


	8. The Leading Fox

**Fox's Red Dawn**

**Category: Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Warnings: Language, Blood**

**Summary:**_ After Sasuke leaves Konoha for Orochimaru, Naruto goes missing. A few years brings Sasuke plotting, Sakura leaving, and Naruto… apart of the Ninja World's greatest threat. SasuNaru_

**Heart-chan: Oh my fucking gosh. I have worked my poor little tush off this summer. My excuse for not updating while school was back in session: I was studying for finals. Also, I've been having writers block on what to do after the last chapter. I stare at my screen forever just trying to come up with a plot for this damn story. D: If anyone has ANY ideas, please PM me after leaving a review. :3**

**~YaoiLemons~**

Tsunade glared at her desk in anger; her apprentice had gone missing. Even though she was never really fond of the girl, her legacy was with her. And the damn elders made themselves look innocent as possible by saying it was Sakura's choice to go on the mission. Although the slug princess was easily slipped up when it came to gambling, she wasn't an idiot. She knew first hand how deep the pinkette's feelings ran for the Uchiha brat and it didn't surprise her when she received the news of the girl's disappearance. Sakura was very bright and knew that she could set it up as a kidnapping because the source of her infatuation was a nuke-nin.

However, the pinkette's parent didn't assess the situation the way she did. This explained why the two were in front of her desk, begging her to send ninja in search of their daughter. She sighed, looking up at the two in mock pity.

"Tsunade-sama, please! Kami knows what could be happening to my poor daughter!" her mother exclaimed.

"Haruno-san, I'm very sorry but the squad she was sent with looked for her and couldn't find a trace. Most of the ninja on that team are trained trackers, who would have picked up the slightest lead to your daughter's whereabouts. But if they couldn't find anything, there's nothing I can do." she said. Sakura's father growled.

"Send the ANBU then!"

"The ANBU have nothing to go on. I'd be sending them on a wild goose chase trying to find any evidence in the area that was already search, Haruno-kun." The man looked ready to resist again but she held a hand up. "Now listen, I'm sure you are very much aware of the crush your daughter had on Uchiha Sasuke, correct?"

"Hai, but she got over that crush after a year of that traitor being gone!" Haruno-san yelled. Tsunade shook her head, crossing her hands over her mouth.

"As much as it would seem that way, that was not the case." The two parents gasped, the tears stopping their flowing from the mother's eyes. "Sit down please." They did as they were told with no hesitation. "Days after the Genin team of Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto led by Chunin Nara Shikamaru, returned from their failed attempt to capture Uchiha Sasuke, your daughter threw herself into training with me. Her reasoning? To bring Sasuke back to Konoha."

Haruno-kun jumped from his chair, glaring at his leader. "This is an outrage! My daughter would _never_ base all her training over a traitor!" Tsunade glared back with equal force.

"As much as I'd like to believe that, it's true. Now sit down and let me finish or I will dismiss you without meeting any of your wishes." He followed her orders reluctantly. "Now then, I know Sakura as well as you. She's never spontaneous and always thinks things through. Ever since she came back from the mission regarding the Sky ninja, she's been planning. She came here the day before her departure, begging me to send her on a mission to find Sasuke with no real reason other than the fact that he never did anything to harm Konoha. The two elders back her request with the fact that the Sharingan belonged to Konoha. Once her team split and she located the Uchiha, she sent her partner back to notify the others of the team. It was then when she confronted Sasuke, with the offer of her medical ninjutsu. Seeing as she's not here, he accepted her offer and placed her on the team and they took off. If she just so happened to bring him back, she can just say he kidnapped her and she changed his mind about revenge, the two returning to Konoha. So until she either gives up on Uchiha or she, which I doubt, gets him to fall in love with her and return to the village, your daughter is gone, with the off chance that the whereabouts of Uchiha's team is leaked." The two adults were shell shocked, the mother in tears and the father glaring at the floor with teeth clenched.

"All… all of this, risking her life, f-for a ruthless man who may not even return her feelings?" Tsunade nodded grimly.

"That is your daughter's current decision. You can take what I've told you and tell the council and see if they will request for a team to be sent. You are dismissed." Haruno-kun nodded stiffly and helped his wife up before leaving the room.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto growled in irritation, glaring at the simple piece of jewelry on his finger. One week. It had been one fucking week and they hadn't contacted him once. Now granted, he did want a vacation but the dicks in his organization could've at least kept him notified. He sighed and sat up on the bed.

Sasuke and his minions left earlier to go hunt for Kabuto. He didn't even know why they bothered looking for the man. He snickered lightly to himself. _'Sasuke's probably just afraid Kabuto is going to revive Orochimaru. Then teme will be on the run from that pedo again.'_ he thought. He sighed again, falling backwards on the bed with a groan. _'Why am I so bored?'_

"**Well kit there's an onsen up the way and with how early it is, I doubt anyone is there."** his inner demon said.

"_Well it's better than sitting here all day."_

True to what the demon said, there was no one at the onsen. With a sigh of content he slipped into the boiling hot water, letting it come all the way up to his shoulders. He closed his eyes and fell into deeps thought. Ten minutes into his relaxation, he felt a pulse from the ring on his finger. His eyebrow twitched. "When I'm bored shitless, they don't contact me but the second I start relaxing, I'm needed." With a growl, he channeled his chakra to the ring, opening his eyes to the holographic figures of his organization. His own holographic form was in a bathrobe, glaring at the others. Hidan snickered at the blond.

"_Did we ruin your one-on-one time with Uchiha?"_ His glare intensified.

"No you dickwipe, I'm at an onsen, trying to enjoy my vacation." His eyes swiveled over to Pein. "Is there something you need, seeing as all of us are here?"

"_Ah yes, the five-tails is in your area."_ He twitched once. _"Depending on who is willing to travel your way, you will team up with them and capture the five-tails and bring it here."_

"Whoa whoa whoa! Are you saying I have to leave my vacationing spot to bring the damn five-tails to you?" Pein nodded. The blond shook his head. "Nope." Pein sighed.

"_I know you're on vacation but we need the five-tails here."_

"And you act like there aren't going to be two S-ranked nuke-nin capable of bring the damn host back?"

"_Naruto,"_ Itachi began, _"Your position is quite a ways away from the hideout. A weeks worth of travel at best when trying to keep the Jinchuuriki subdued. My Sharingan only works with Kyuubi and not the other Bijou like the Gobi. You can use your own demonic energy to overpower that of the Gobi so we can get it back here."_ He twitched a second time. _"Besides, haven't you been waiting for an opportunity to capture a Jinchuuriki of your own?"_

"Yes, I have but I don't want the opportunity to come while I'm on vacation!" he exclaimed.

"_Well I'll give you an extra week on vacation and more spending money."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Hush Kakuzu."_ Pein looked back at the blond. _"Now then, is this good enough for you?"_ The blond pouted.

"Fine. I would like Sasori and Deidara to come with Me." he said. "You two know where I am so I'll see you when you get here. How long should it take?"

"_Knowing Sasori no Danna, should be there by night fall. We are on the edge of the Village of Sound."_ The younger blond nodded.

"Ja Ne." Blue eyes snapped open to the walls of the onsen. There were people around now, a few in the locker rooms. He pulled himself out the water, wrapping one of his towels around his waist and stretching his arms high above his head, hearing a couple cracks. He wrapped his hair in the other towel, rubbing it dry as he walked into the locker room. Inside were a group of guys who looked like they came together and a man and his son. The blond shrugged to himself as he went over to the bin that held his clothes. He pulled on his white wife beater and pulled his boxers on under his towel, dropping it as he put his jeans on. On top of it all, he pulled on his orange, sleeveless jacket and zipped it up, leaving his hood down for his hair to dry. Slipping his sandals on, he walked out the building, completely aware of the green eyes watching him.

**~YaoiLemons~**

Sasuke sighed, irritated, as his team made their trek back to Nami no Kuni. They made it all they way to one of Orochimaru's hideouts, finding Kabuto and cornering him only for Sakura and Suigetsu to get in an argument and let the medic get away. What the hell was he smoking when he decided to let that girl join his team? _'I knew from the beginning that she had anger issues but I didn't know that she couldn't control them.'_ he thought. He sighed again – well it was his fault. Of course he could send her away but what good would that do when she went back to Konoha and told the Hokage of his whereabouts? The girl was awfully quiet ever since he told her off too. _'Well now I don't have to hear her annoying voice.'_ All he wanted to do was get back to the hotel and take a nice, long, hot shower before snuggling up with Naruto in bed. He nodded to himself – that sounded really nice.

"Sasuke-kun…?" He twitched – of course she would ruin his pleasant train of thought.

"What?" he said in a clipped tone.

"I'm… sorry for letting Kabuto escape earlier. Suigetsu, he just pissed me off so much…"

"Save it. You're a ninja. You are supposed to be trained in the art of stealth. What good is stealth if you can't keep a grip on your temper, Sakura?" he questioned, taking a quick glance at her. He instantly wished he didn't. "Why the hell are you crying? That's very pathetic."

"I-I…" He cut her off.

"Honestly, I don't even know how you became a ninja." Suigetsu snickered from the back. "You don't need to be laughing either Suigetsu. Your loud mouth cost us this mission as well." The swordsman shrugged.

"Who cares? Finding four-eyes again won't be too hard."

"Yes it will. He knows we're after him now and will go into hiding. Kabuto is just as much as a snake as Orochimaru was."

"…Oh." He rolled his eyes – Kami, why were the members of his team such dumbasses? Juugo was the only one with common sense. Karin had no jutsu except for the use of her chakra sensing, Suigetsu was an idiot, and Sakura had anger issues. He sighed with relief as Nami finally came into view. They reached the hotel by the time the moon was high in the sky and streets were filled with partying people. They climbed the stairs to the top floor, to the door of their borrowed penthouse suite.

"Sasuke." It was Karin this time and she was glaring at the door. "There are two other chakra signatures in there. And Naruto either doesn't seem to notice them or knows who they are." Suigetsu smirked.

"Well it looks like girly boy needs saving." he snickered before kicking the door open, it hitting the wall with a loud bang. "Have no fear, Naru-chan! We are here to save you!" There an awkward silence. Naruto glared at the water boy, nail polish brush in mid stroke. The red head in the room shook his head at the boy while the elder blond burst out laughing, falling onto the couch.

"Haha! T-that idiot honestly-y believes _you_ of all p-people he saving? Hahaha~!" Suigetsu glared at the blond, his eyebrow twitch. The younger blond growled.

"Please explain to me," the Jinchuuriki began, "why the hell that was necessary."

"Well Karin said there were two other ninja in here so I thought you were in trouble. I mean you're short, girly, thin, and don't look like you'd put up too much of a fight."

"_Excuse_ me?" Naruto yelled, "I'm an S-ranked ninja for a reason! Would you like to see why?" Suigetsu and Naruto's little banter was interrupted by a gasp.

"Y-you… Sasori, why are you here? You're supposed to be dead!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well I'm not." the puppet master said. "Deal with it." The Kunoichi whipped out a kunai, taking a fighting stance. She blinked as the others just stared at her.

"Aren't you guys going to attack?" she asked. Naruto snorted, shaking his head.

"You are a nuke-nin now and you're team is allied with me for the moment. These two are on my team so if you attack them, I wont hesitate to attack you, if they don't kill you first that is." Sakura glared at the younger blond, who stared back at her innocently. He shrugged when she looked away, turning back to his team. "So when should we be leaving?"

"Now." Deidara shook his head.

"No need to go jumping right into the mission, Sasori no Danna, un. We can wait until morning."

"It's one in the morning now. What are five hours going to do for us?" the red-head shot back.

"It'd give us time to plan, un!"

"There is no 'planning' when catching a Jinchuuriki. They're unpredictable. Naruto is a prime example of that."

"There's no need to leave now though! I want to rest and I need to get ready, un!"

"We don't have time for your high maintenance prepping and beauty sleep. We need to go – Now."

"But Sasori no Danna~!"

"Alright!" Naruto interrupted. "We don't have to leave now," Deidara smirked triumph, "but we don't have to leave late at dawn either." Sasori smirked superiorly this time. "We can leave at three. Not only is it between one and five, it gives us time to rest and allows us to leave before the Jinchuuriki starts to move again. Agreed?"

"Fine." the arguing partners agreed, getting comfortable of the couch for a rest. Naruto got up as well, looking over at Sasuke's team still standing in the doorway.

"You lot go to be as well, please. Goodnight." With that, he shuffled into his room, leaving the door open for his teme. The other nuke-nin all shuffled to their assigned rooms, preparing for a nights rest.

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Heart-chan: A pretty shitty chapter for about four months waits, right? Yeah I'm sorry. Getting a laptop soon and I can type pretty fast on a laptop so hopefully faster updates. Review.**


	9. The Targeted Fox

**Fox's Red Dawn**

**Category: Naruto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor**

**Warnings: Language, Blood**

**Summary:**_ After Sasuke leaves Konoha for Orochimaru, Naruto goes missing. A few years brings Sasuke plotting, Sakura leaving, and Naruto… apart of the Ninja World's greatest threat. SasuNaru_

**Heart-chan: *peers out into the crowd* H-hello? *gets tomatoes thrown at her* Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Yes I know I've been dead for almost a year but I'm back! Typing Shinigami no Kage has inspired me to keep writing this one! That and the fact that I was rereading it a few days ago and I no longer have writer's block! Now while I was rereading, I noticed a few spelling mistakes (okay, so there were a lot, don't judge me), but I'm not too keen on rereading it again at the moment. So just know eventually, I will go back and fix my mistakes! But without further ado, the next installment of Fox's Red Dawn!**

**~YaoiLemons~**

Suigetsu sighed loudly, relaxing pleasure raking over his body as he soaked in the hot tub of their burrowed hotel room, sinking deeper into the scorching hot water. "This is the life," he muttered, resting his head on the cool rimming of the tub. Karin shot him an annoyed glare.

"You have no type of decency, do you?" she asked. The swordsman snorted.

"Oh relax, you prude. If you're getting all uppity about see my dick, why don't you go in the other room? Besides, you can't see anything while I'm in here because I _am_ the water." The magenta haired girl gave the soaking, white-haired male another disgusted glare and left the room, opting to watch the television instead. Sasuke came out of his shared room, a white towel drying the dripping results of his shower. He was decked in naught but his navy blue pants, pointedly ignoring the two girls ogling his chest. "Yo, Sasuke!" Said Raven sighed.

"Yes, Suigetsu?" he replied, leaning against the wall near the hot tub. The fanged teen rolled over onto his stomach, propping his head on his crossing arms.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing right now? I mean I enjoy the downtime and luxurious hotel, but when are we actually going to do stuff? I'm getting kind of restless." Sasuke sat down on the tile floor, leaning back on the wall.

"Well, as you know, the original plan was to use whatever information we could get to find Itachi. That hasn't exactly been going well, seeing as the Akatsuki aren't people who want to attract too much attention to themselves. And," he started, trailing off to glare at the floor. "Something has been bothering me... And until I have a definite answer, I don't know what I want to do about my brother." Suigetsu hummed.

"Well how about you find him and ask him? That blond is in the Akatsuki and probably has tabs on the whole organization."

"Yes, like he'll just tell me everything I need to know," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Well fuck the information out of him! It's obvious you two have a thing for each other, I've never written you off as the bottoming type, and he's way too girly to top, so not only do you get the information we need, you get a nice night of sweaty sex."

"_Suigetsu!_" The teen snickered as Karin hurled one of her sandals at him, ducking under it. "Must you be so disgusting?!" the red-head of the group screeched, Sakura nodding alongside her. Suigetsu smirked.

"Ladies, ladies, calm yourselves. Sasuke and I are healthy, teenaged males. It's scientifically proven that sex is on our minds almost all the time. So do us all a favor, and calm your tits." Karin growled, steam pouring from her ears. Sakura turned to her ex-teammate.

"Sasuke, I don't think that's a very good idea." The young Uchiha raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why is that Sakura? Because you have feelings for me?" The pinkette shook her head, biting her lip nervously.

"You're hiding something aren't you, Sakura-san?" Juugo asked, sensing the girl's hesitation. Sakura took a deep breath.

_'It's okay Sakura. Telling him this will make him disgusted with Naruto,'_ she thought, trying to convince herself. "Well, you know how Naruto said he's a full-blooded demon when we met up with Shinno guy?" The raven nodded, confused with where the girl was going. "In the demon world, there is no such thing as homosexual."

"Oh I know that. There's only people classified as dominate and submissive." Sakura's eyes widened.

"S-so you know that, that he can... _reproduce_, and you're still going to do it?" she asked – surely he wasn't planning on impregnating the blond, right? Sasuke shook his head and she let out a breath of relief.

"I thought about it originally but he and I had a _talk_ and I decided that's not the best for his mental health. So we'll just get the information some other kind of way." Sakura nodded and turned back to face the television. Her brow furrowed.

_'Not good for his mental health? What does that mean?'_

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto stretched his arms high above his head, purring as he heard a crack. He sat down on his finger of the Gedo Mazo, happy that the taxing sealing ritual was finally over. "Four days out of my damn vacation," he grumbled quietly to himself. "And I still have to get back to Nami." He looked up at the holographic form of his leader, raising an eyebrow. "Anything else you need me for before I start heading back?" The orange-haired man shook his head.

"That will be all Naruto. We'll call you back in two weeks. Everyone is dismissed." The blond nodded and each of the holographic figures disappeared until he, Deidara, and Sasori were the only one's left. The Jinchuuriki hopped down from his perch, turning back to the other two Akatsuki members.

"I'll see you two around, I guess," he said as he put his hands in the seal for a shushin. Deidara waved his goodbye while Sasori nodded. With that, the younger blond disappeared in a column of red chakra. He reappeared in the forest not too far off from the Akatsuki hideout and started a high speed dash towards Nami, making him a blur to anyone who was watching.

After maybe three hours or so, the sun began to set and he sighed as he felt the rays of the moon dance on his skin. It was truly enchanting, the sensual glow of the full moon. It casted everything in eerie colors and made shadows dance. And he loved it.

The blond stopped dead in his tracks and flipped backwards as several kunai buried themselves in the place where he was just standing in. Blue eyes narrowed as he searched the immediate area for his attacker. "It's really pretty, isn't it?" He whipped around, finding his orange-haired replacement from Konoha. Orange eyes landed on him, the white speckles in his irises making them glow. "The moon, my dear."

"Someone from Konoha? What could they possibly want with me?" The orange-head chuckled, revealing sharp, white teeth.

"Konoha doesn't want anything with you. _I_, on the other hand, have some personal business with you, Uzumaki Naruto." The blond raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, his long sleeves pooling into the crooks of his arms, revealing the mesh shirt underneath. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Hyokori Takai, the heir to the Hyokori clan." The blond hummed.

"The Hyokori clan, huh? Never heard of it."

"That's because I'm not from this plain, Naruto-chan." Naruto scowled.

"Only a select few people can call me that, _Takai_. So we both know you're a demon – now what do you want with me?" Takai grinned, more white speckles filling his eyes, making them a mosaic of orange and white.

"I'm glad you asked." He suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind his blond target and pressing him into the nearest tree. "_I want you,_" he purred, nibbling on the shell of the blond's ear. He grunted as he was elbowed hard in the ribs and kicked in the head, sending him spiraling into a tree with a loud crash. Naruto placed his foot back on the tree truck, blue eyes now a bloody red and catlike.

"Well unfortunately for you, shithead, I'm off-limits," he growled, not at all pleased. He flexed his long claws as Takai pulled himself from the remains of the trees, a maniacal grin on his face. His eyes were purely white now and glowing, his catlike pupil staring into the blond's.

"You're not marked, now are you?" Naruto scoffed, realizing the other demon was right. "So that makes you free game!" He sped at the blond, wrapping clawed hands around a tanned neck. The two went sailing through the branches, Naruto taking most of the damage. He wrenched the orange-haired demon off of him, pointing his fingers at the other in a shape of a gun.

"**Akuma Ato: En Doresu Mo Tsure**!" the blond shouted as two lightning fast, black bullets shot towards Takai. **(1) **His eyes widened as he realized he had nothing to grab onto that would stop his fall. He shouted out in pain as the two bullets hit him, making his blood spray out and coat the trees around him. The blond made a hand seal and the bullets exploded into endless tendrils that pierced through Takai's body, making him scream in agony. The tendrils buried themselves in the trees and the ground, abruptly stopping the other demon's descend. Naruto stopped on a branch connected to the tendrils, walking across it to stare the wounded teen in the face. The orange-head looked like a pincushion with the various black tendrils sticking out his body.

"I-it's that raven haired human, right?" Takai wheezed silently, coughing up blood. "Uchiha Sasuke... he's the one you're infatuated with. The one you're blinded by." Naruto narrowed his now blue eyes at the orange-eyed teen.

"And what of it, Hyokori?"

"What of it?" Takai grinned, perfect white teeth stained with his own blood. "Whatever charm or emotional attachment you have to that damn human will vanish once he's gone." Naruto's eyes widened before he growled loudly, stomping on the large bullet wound Takai had, relishing in his scream of pain.

"You listen here. You _will not_ harm Sasuke on my watch. So what if I choose a human as my mate? What impact does it have on your life?"

"It wounds me that such a perfect submissive would be wasted on a lowly human that wouldn't even live half as long as immortal beings like us do. When he's gone, you'll see that we were meant for each other. I want you. And I always get what I want. _Always_." Takai's body began fade. "I will return. And when I do, you _will_ be mine. That human _will_ perish." With those parting word's, Takai's body faded completely, leaving a cluster of black tangles behind. Naruto closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

_'He won't kill, Sasuke. I won't let him.'_ Blue eyes snapped open and Naruto continued on his way towards Nami. _'I won't let him take what's most precious to me.'_

**~YaoiLemons~**

Naruto opened the door to his hotel suite, finding five sets of eyes on him. He scoffed, closing the door behind him. "You freeloaders are still here?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, rising from his spot on the floor.

"What took you so long?" he asked, plopping down next to the girls on the couch. Naruto wiggled out of his sandals and cloak, suddenly collapsing in the raven's arms. "Naruto, are you okay?" The blond nodded, trying to hide the fact that he was out of breath.

"Of course, Sasuke. W-what would make you think any different?" he asked quietly, his vision swimming. _'Damn it! I thought my body was already adjusted to the Demonic Arts!'_ He pushed himself up from Sasuke's lap only to fall on the floor, panting. Sasuke jumped up, pulling the blond up in his arms. "I-I'm okay Sasuke. Really. I'm just really tired."

"Okay," Sasuke said. Naruto sighed in relief – thankfully the raven let it go. The two made it to the bedroom door before Sasuke pressed Naruto against the wall, the blond not having the energy to fight. "You honestly think that I'll let you off without getting an explanation? This isn't like you. Something's wrong," Sasuke whispered, activating his Sharingan, the three tomoe spinning quickly. He pushed Naruto's head up gently, sleepy blue eyes widening as they met his swirling red ones before falling half lidded.

"**Sasuke,"** a deep voice called. Said raven opened his eyes to find himself in Naruto's mindscape, in front of the large gate that housed his blond's tenant. Said blond was fast asleep, leaning against one of the large bars of the cage. Sasuke stared up into large, red catlike eyes.

"Hello, Kurama. I suppose you know why I'm here?" The large beast nodded, red chakra encasing him and fading away to reveal a very tall man with long red hair. He was the epitome of masculinity, with a strong jaw, enchanting golden eyes and a very sturdy build. He was decked in fancy, dark red robes that flowed to the floor, black kanji-like words dancing about them. Red, black tipped ears sat atop his red mane and nine matching tails swished together. The cage faded away and Kurama caught his blond jailer before he hit the floor, laying him down on the now dark purple plush carpet. Kurama sat on the ground next to the blond, stroking clawed hands through long blond locks.

"**He's tired like this because he's not used to being a demon."** Kurama pulled his robes off of his right shoulder, revealing a mark that read **9** in kanji. **"All demons are born with something very much similar to this mark. But Naruto was born human and didn't become a half demon until after I was sealed within him. This mark pulls our expelled Youkai back into our bodies. When demons perform demonic jutsu, a lot of extra Youkai is released to keep our attacks going. Until Naruto unlocks his full demonic potential, he'll only have a small portion of Youkai, which he burns through quickly, hence how exhausted he gets. He needs to be put into some kind of emotionally taxing situation to break the barrier between him and the rest of his Youkai, much like with you Uchiha and your Sharingan." **Sasuke nodded, looking down at the sleeping blond.

"Why did he use his Youkai on his way back? If he's only getting tired now, he just used the attack not long ago." Kurama closed his eyes, heaving a sigh.

"**The kit is going to hate me for this, but there's another demon on the human plain. He's Naruto's replacement on your old team, ironically enough. Hyokori Takai, the heir to a powerful demon clan in Makai, the demon plain. He has his sights set on Naruto."** Sasuke's eyes widened, a growl forming in his throat. **"Naruto didn't take to kindly to that. He thinks of you as his mate, his soulmate sort of. Takai wants to kill you so any attachment kit has with you will vanish."** The raven stayed quiet, gritting his teeth together. After a moment, he spoke up.

"I-I never knew he cared about me like that, after I hurt him so much."

"**He doesn't know it himself, but that betrayal made him all the more fond of you, all the more willing not to let go."** Sasuke scoffed, pulling the sleeping blond into his arms.

"Stupid dobe," he whispered. "I promised I wasn't going to hurt you again... And I mean it, I swear it on my clan's grave."

"**Sasuke,"** the young Uchiha looked up at the legendary demon, surprised at seeing worry in ruby eyes. **"Naruto is probably going to tell you this when he wakes up but be careful. Takai is a purebred demon. You are very strong, but even the strongest human will have a very hard time against a demon, especially now that Takai is committed."**

"Committed? Committed to what?"

"**This conflict between two dominate creatures isn't unheard of in Makai. Fate always has it where whoever loves the submissive the most wins. However, you're human so it might not work the same way. He's determined to get Naruto from you and fate may work in his favor based solely on the fact that he and Naruto are both demons. So please, Sasuke."** The nine-tails looked over at the blond in Sasuke's embrace with a sigh. **"I've come to think of him as my own. After we work this issue out with his Youkai, he is to become my heir. Though I'm not too fond of the members of your clan, as his father... I guess, it is my duty to bless his mate."** Kurama stood up and trekked over to the two teens. Sasuke hissed lightly as the demon traced a shape into his shoulder, right on top of his curse mark. He traced a different shape into the blond's shoulder, who whimpered in his sleep. **"Your mark is the mark of his clan – a spiral. His mark his the mark of your current level of the Sharingan. When you two make the markings official, the markings will change ever-so slightly."**

"Alright," he said, placing Naruto's subconscious body back on the plush carpet. He stood up, walking back the way he came. "Thank you, Kurama."

"**Don't mention it, brat."** The sewer-like setting gradually faded and Sasuke found himself staring into blue eyes that flickered closed seconds after. He deactivated his doujutsu, picking the blond up bridal style and carrying him into the master bedroom. After placing the blond on the bed, he kneeled down next to it, lying his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sometimes, I wonder why you try to shoulder everything," he muttered, placing his lips on Naruto's forehead in an affectionate kiss. "I'm not going to let him take you away from me. I know you're going to be mad at me, but if he attacks me, I have to defend myself. I wasn't planning on dying so soon but if that's what I have to do to protect all I have left, then I will. And," Sasuke took a deep breath. "And if I don't make, just know I always have and always will love you... Even if all I've ever done is hurt you. Even if you never forgive me." With one last affectionate ruffle of blond locks, Sasuke stood and left the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at the four teenagers in the room.

"Sasuke, is everything alright?" Juugo asked. The raven shook his head, steeling his resolve.

"I may die very soon." The two girls gasped while Suigetsu and Juugo stared at their leader with wide eyes. "There's a demon on the prowl and I'm the only thing standing between him getting to Naruto," he growled, his hands clenching into fists. "That is something I will_ not_ allow. So we will train, hard. If you want to back out now, by all means, go ahead. I won't put you in danger on purpose." Juugo was the first to stand up. He gave Sasuke a small smile.

"You are the one Kimimaro said would keep me from going insane all the time. I have nothing else to do in this world but lock myself up other than serving you. I'm staying." Suigetsu was next to stand, throwing his arms around the two taller teens.

"As weird as you two are, I've come to see ya as family. A very, _very_ fucked up family, but family nonetheless. I'm staying as well." Karin crossed her arms.

"Well I've got to keep you three in check, so I guess I'm staying." The three looked over to Sakura who had her head down.

The pink-haired girl tried hard to keep her tears at bay as pain made her heart ache. _'To get himself killed... all over one person? Is that what being in love means?'_ She nodded to the other four. "Yeah," she managed. "I'm staying too."

**~YaoiLemons~**

**Heart-chan: And cut! Well guys, how was that? I think this chapter was really sappy XD but I couldn't help myself! And awwww, affectionate Kyuu! But yeah, there's the chapter. Hopefully I won't die for another year XD Review!**

**(1) Demon Art: Endless Tangles (A**kuma Ato: En Doresu Mo Tsure**)** – Made by me. A jutsu where the user shoots two or more high speed bullets of compressed Youkai at another being. When it makes contact with any form of skin or flesh, it binds itself to its victim, typically deep within the victims body. At the user's command, it releases all its pent up Youkai in the form of vine like tendrils, that spread until they all make contact with something.


End file.
